


Nie podchodź [Alec Lightwood love story]

by Skynaee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skynaee/pseuds/Skynaee
Summary: Arie myślała,że jest silna, samowystarczalna i niezależna. Żyła w przekonaniu,że nie potrzebuje nikogo.Wszystko zmienia się jednej nocy gdy zostaje poważnie ranna.Zawsze z dala od wszystkich, pracuje sama, chroni ludzi przed demonami, kreaturami, które co raz śmielej przedzierają się do świata śmiertelników.Wspiera Nocnych Łowców, choć oni nawet  nie wiedzą o jej istnieniu.Do czasu...Alec Lightwood & OC original female characterHistoria nie będzie odwzorowaniem ani książki ani serialu.Fanfikcja zawiera treści dla dorosłych: wulgarny język, przemoc, sceny seksu.Enjoy :)





	1. Panika

Nie wiedziała czemu zawsze tak reaguje. Demon zamienił się w złoty pył, a ona nadal czuła strach. Przeszywała ją panika, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Zabiła ich już tyle,a nadal miała spocone dłonie, miękkie nogi i załzawione oczy.  
Demony są różne, stąd pewnie ten strach, nie wie czego się spodziewać, nie raz porządnie oberwała, nie raz leczyła rany przez tydzień nie wychodząc w ogóle z mieszkania.

Demony są różne, stąd pewnie ten strach, nie wie czego się spodziewać, nie raz porządnie oberwała, nie raz leczyła rany przez tydzień nie wychodząc w ogóle z mieszkania

Arie stała w chmurze złotego pyłu,wspomnieniu bestii i czuła jak łza spływa po policzku. Była z siebie dumna, poradziła sobie z ohydną kreaturą tak szybko, a jednak jej ciało i tak ją zdradzało, jedna głupia łza była dowodem na to,że nadal ją to ruszało,przerażało, gdzieś głęboko czuła ten brak kontroli nad sytuacją. Był moment, w którym była pewna, że demon ją zabije, przygwoździł ją do ściany, przyciskając boleśnie ogromną łapę do gardła. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się wyciągnąć sztylet z rękawa... Tym razem się udało.

Wróciła do mieszkania i wzięła długi prysznic. Nie mogła się uspokoić. Dzisiejsza noc była inna, demon zaatakował kobietę przy wejściu do metra, Arie śledziła go od dwóch dni. Początkowo wydawał się spokojny, wręcz znudzony, przechadzał się bez celu ulicami, zmiennokształtny w ciele młodego chłopaka. Nagle skręcił w uliczkę i po prostu zaatakował pierwszą przypadkową osobę, młodą dziewczynę. Rzucił się prosto do gardła,wyrywając kawałek ciała. W pobliżu, na szczęście, nie było nikogo, kto mogły zobaczyć tą przerażającą scenę. Arie ruszyła w kierunku bestii. Demon nie był zaskoczony jej obecnością, wręcz przeciwnie...jakby na nią czekał, jakby chciał ją w końcu wywabić z cienia nocy. Jak tylko ją zobaczył porzucił ciało nieżywej kobiety i ruszył pewnie w stronę Arie. Nie mogła już nic zrobić dla kobiety , było za późno, chciała jedynie zabić demona.  
On wiedział, że go śledzi, wodził ją za nos,nie tylko tamta przypadkowa kobieta była dziś ofiarą.  
Kolejną miała być Arie.

Ciągle słyszała słowa, które wysyczał jej do ucha "Nawet nie wiesz jak długo Cię szukaliśmy, teraz nam nie uciekniesz". Spanikowała, o co mu chodziło? Zabiła ich dziesiątki, czyżby miała już jakąś reputację w świecie Podziemnych? Niemożliwe, zawsze była bardzo ostrożna, nikt jej nigdy nie widział, nie zostawiała śladów, robiła swoją robotę i znikała. Unikała monitoringu,zawsze solidnie przygotowana, po walce starała się zacierać ślady i ulatniać się jak najszybciej.

Unikała monitoringu,zawsze solidnie przygotowana, po walce starała się zacierać ślady i ulatniać się jak najszybciej

Nie chciała już teraz o tym myśleć, była zbyt zmęczona, chciała jedynie się położyć i po prostu odpocząć. Czerwona pręga na jej gardle nadal ją paliła, nogi i ręce bolały od intensywnej walki. Nie miała nawet ochoty zdejmować szlafroka,chciała jedynie wtulić się w poduszkę i zasnąć. W drodze do sypialni usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

"No, co teraz?" zamruczała pod nosem i obróciła się na pięcie. Za drzwiami stał Luke, jej dobry przyjaciel od wielu lat. Spojrzał na zmęczoną dziewczynę, pokręcił głową:

"Arie musisz być bardziej ostrożna" powiedział wręczając jej czarny kask.

"Cholera Luke..." spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem,ścisnęła swój ulubiony kask. Miała go od lat, odkąd dostała motocykl od Magnusa. Zwykły czarny, niewyróżniający się kask. Luke wiedział,że należy do niej. Poznał go po głębokiej rysie biegnącej po lewej stronie, którą zresztą sam zrobił podczas jednej nocy, kilka lat temu, gdy pożyczył jej motor. Nigdy go nie wymieniła.

"Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę,że taki dowód w miejscu zabójstwa mógłby łatwo doprowadzić do Ciebie? Miałaś szczęście,że byłem na miejscu jako pierwszy, reszta patroli policyjnych dołączyła później. Zabójstwo tej młodej dziewczyny,...zdaję sobie sprawę, paskudny demon, ale Arie... ja spanikowałem jak zobaczyłem ten kask.W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem,że to ciało...że to ciało to Ty..." Luke zaczął nerwowo drapać się po głowie,głos zaczął mu się załamywać.

"Dziewczyno po co Ty się w to pakujesz, po co polujesz, nie możesz żyć normalnie jak tysiące kobiet w tym mieście?"

"Luke...ja..." Arie zszokowana przełknęła ślinę.Wpatrując się w zdenerwowanego przyjaciela po raz kolejny utwierdziła, się w przekonaniu,że ten człowiek był jedną najbliższych i najważniejszych osób w jej życiu.

"Nie chce słyszeć żadnych wytłumaczeń, przerasta mnie to. Musisz z tym kończyć. Nie chcę nawet myśleć jak zareaguje Magnus jak się o tym dowie,przecież wiesz,że zabronił Ci polować. Jak ja się z tego wtedy wytłumaczę? Obiecałem mieć na Ciebie oko."

Dobrze wiedział czemu zaczęła polować, musiała dać ujście tej energii, której nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Niespożyta moc kumulowała się w niej powodując niepokój, rozdrażnienie. Pierwszy demon jakiego zobaczyła zabił jej przyjaciółkę, miała wtedy 12 lat. Od tamtego momentu wiedziała jak pozbywać się energii, która niebezpiecznie elektryzowała jej ciało. Chronić Przyziemnych to była jej misja, jedyny sposób na panowanie nad jej własnym ciałem,które nie raz już ją zdradzało.

Luke nadal stał w drzwiach,nerwowo oddychał, oczy zaczęły przybierać karmelowego odcienia a oddech zaczął przyśpieszać. Teraz on tracił kontrolę, strach przed utratą Arie sprawił,że wilcza natura zaczęła się co raz wyraźniej przedzierać. Dziewczyna była dla niego jak córka. Zawsze twierdziła,że nikogo w życiu nie potrzebuje,że jest niezależna.. Jednak widział jak bardzo potrzebowała jego obecności, jak bardzo potrafiła się zrelaksować w jego obecności. Czuła się bezpiecznie.

Arie niewiele myśląc przytuliła mężczyznę, odwzajemnił uścisk, zaczął się uspokajać. "Przepraszam, będę ostrożniejsza"

Co miała powiedzieć ? "Mam w nosie co myślisz Ty i Magnus, będę robić swoje"?

Tak myślała,ale w tej chwili chciała jednie uspokoić Luke'a.


	2. Zgrzyt

Obudziła się kolejnego dnia wieczorem. Czuła się o wiele lepiej. Luke został do późna, długo rozmawiali, nadal próbował ją przekonać ,aby zajęła się życiem zwykłej śmiertelniczki i zrezygnowała z pościgu za demonami. Niewiele to dało.

Po wczorajszej nocy była jeszcze bardziej ciekawa, co demon miał na myśli mówiąc,że wreszcie ją znalazł.

Od zawsze zdawała sobie sprawę,że jest inna. Dzięki mocom, które posiadała,wiedziała,że należy do świata podziemnych, to było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Jednak nawet Magnus nie rozumiał jej mocy, nie wiedział jak ją sklasyfikować, do jakiej rasy przypisać. Znalazł ją po wielkiej bitwie z demonami 15 lat temu. Przerażona 5-latka siedziała pod stołem w sali, w której rozegrał się cały horror. Walne zgromadzenie wszystkich ras Podziemnych zamieniło się w masakrę, z której tylko nieliczni wyszli cali. Mnóstwo ciał, przerażający widok. Wziął ją do siebie zanim Rada Clave zdołała się zorientować,że dziewczynka była jednym z niewielu świadków tego wydarzenia.

Wychowywał ją pod swoimi skrzydłami, otaczał opieką, nauczał i trenował sztuki walki. Początkowo Arie nie przejawiała mocy. Magnus podejrzewał,że to wszystko przyszło w wiekiem. Nagle w wielu 15 lat zaczęła się teleportować, bez użycia portali, przenosić obiekty siłą umysłu. Sądził,że to nic wielkiego, myślał,że jest czarownicą jednak, gdy pewnego dnia w gniewie zablokowała wszystkie jego moce, zdał sobie sprawę,że dziewczyna jest inna. Tak po prostu, podczas kłótni o jakąś nieistotną rzecz Arie zaczęła emanować energia, której on nigdy podczas swojego długiego życia nie widział. Otoczyła ją niebieska łuna, która po chwili z niebywałą prędkością wystrzeliła w jego stronę i powaliła nieprzytomnego na ziemię. Arie powiedziała,że obudził się po trzech dniach. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe. Przez kolejnych kilka dni nie był w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia.

Przez kolejnych kilka dni nie był w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia

Wtedy zrozumiał,że dziewczyna nie umie kontrolować swoich mocy. Pomimo tego,że trenowała intensywnie nadal chodziła nabuzowana, zła, pobudzona. Gdy zaczęła polować....wszystko się stabilizowało, każda walka z demonem sprawiała,że energia, która po tej pory niesamowicie ją męczyła, znajdowała wreszcie odpowiednie ujście. Magnus widział jak spokojna wracała po walkach, w pewnym sensie przerażało go to. Oczywiście nie obchodziły go demony,których kończyła żywot, to akurat plus, bardziej martwiło go to,że to był jedyny sposób, aby okiełznać Arie.

Oczywiście nie obchodziły go demony,których kończyła żywot, to akurat plus, bardziej martwiło go to,że to był jedyny sposób, aby okiełznać Arie

W pewnym momencie zakazał jej polowania, widział nie raz na własne oczy jak bardzo potrafiła być brutalna. Obawiał się,że pewnego dnia przestanie jej to wystarczać ...i co wtedy? Do czego Arie będzie w stanie się posunąć, aby zapanować nad mocą, której ani ona ani on nie znają, nie rozumieją. Proponował jej wiele razy, aby spróbować znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Jakieś wywary, zaklęcia, trening pozwalający kontrolować moc,cholera, nawet proponował jej jogę. Rozmowy zawsze kończyły się kłótnią. Pewnego wieczoru po prostu się spakowała i wyprowadziła. Był załamany, nie chciał jej stracić, chciał poświęcić więcej czasu na to, aby ją poznać, aby jej pomóc, aby ją zrozumieć. Jednak Arie podobnie jak Magnus była uparta. Nic nie było w stanie zmienić jej zdania.

Nigdy nie miał nic złego na myśli, bał się po prostu,że którejś nocy Arie nie wróci do domu,bo trafi na silniejszego od niej demona. Wielokrotnie widział ją poobijaną,zakrwawioną, zranioną. Nie mógł dłużej na to patrzeć. Runy Nocnych Łowców nie były w staniej jej wyleczyć więc musiała dochodzić do siebie jak zwykły śmiertelnik. Hodge opatrywał dziewczynę nie raz. Magnus za każdym razem miał nadzieje,że zaprzyjaźniony łowca będzie w stanie znaleźć jakieś runy, które pomogą dziewczynie. Za każdym razem kończyło się na bandażowaniu, zszywaniu i odkażaniu. Żadna magia nie była w stanie cudownie goić jej ran.

Żadna magia nie była w stanie cudownie goić jej ran

Magnus był jej mentorem, nauczył ją wszystkiego. Zaczynając od zwykłych grzeczności w towarzystwie a kończąc na taekwondo. Kochała go całym sercem, jak ojca. Jednak gdy zaczęła przejawiać moce czuła,że Magnus się od niej oddala,jakby się jej bał. Ona sama nie rozumiała swojego ciała, tej ogromniej energii, która w niej drzemała, ale to jak Magnus czasem na nią patrzył sprawiało,że czuła się jak intruz, który jak najszybciej powinien opuść miasto.

Gdy zaczęła polować wreszcie poczuła ulgę, wreszcie nie musiała kumulować swojej mocy w obawie,że nagle wybuchnie.Mogła w końcu poczuć komfort. Nie rozumiała czemu Magnus jest tak bardzo przeciwny polowaniom na demony, przecież to był jedyny sposób kontrolowania tego czegoś co na co dzień zjadało ją od środka.


	3. Trzask

Arie nie miała stałej pracy. Mieszkanie, do którego się wprowadziła po kłótni z Magnusem... było jego własnością. O ironio, pomimo, że nadal była na niego wściekła, zdawała sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest od niego zależna. Postanowiła,że tak będzie tylko przez chwile. Łapała się różnych tymczasowych prac, zaczynajac od pracy w punkcie xero po prace jako detektyw na zlecenie zdesperowanych żon. Wkrótce po przeprowadzce regularnie zaczęła wysyłać Magnusowi pieniądze za czynsz. Obecnie pracowała 4 dni w tygodniu jako barmanka w klubie Pandemonium.

Wiedziała,że to ostatnie pożądane miejsce dla osoby, która od wielu miesięcy stara się pozostać w cieniu i nie być zauważona przez nikogo. Jednak to miejsce fascynowało ją od początku. Podziemni , przyziemni- wszyscy w jednym klubie . W zależności od dnia tygodnia w Panedemonium roiło się od wilkołaków, wampirów .... i demonów. To było silniejsze od niej, nie mogła przepuścić żadnej okazji, aby znaleźć kolejna kreaturę do obserwacji i upolowania.  
Praca za barem nie była trudna, opanowanie przepisów na kilkanaście drinków nie było dla niej żadnym problemem. Obsługiwała ludzi szybko i konkretnie. Inne barmanki wdawały się w rozmowy, flirtowały, dotykały gości .  
Arie była skupiona na pracy, nie odzywała się gdy nie było to konieczne. Ta postawa sprawiała,że Arie wydawała się niedostępna. Mężczyzn to przyciągało- atrakcyjna barmanka, która nie ulega urokom nikogo. Niektórzy wręcz traktowali to jak wyzwanie, za wszelką cenę zainteresować dziewczynę, zwrócić jej uwagę. Ona jednak pozostawała niewzruszona, robiła swoje, wszelkie flirty ucinała od razu i wracała do pracy. Po skończonej zmianie ok 4 nad ranem zakładała kask, wsiadała na motor i jechała do domu.

Tego wieczoru praca była trudniejsza, Magnus zorganizował imprezę roku dla wszystkich znajomych Podziemnych. Wiedziała,że tam będzie i go spotka... a nie widziała go już pół roku. Chciała się zamienić na inny dzień, aby za wszelka cenę tutaj nie być, jednak nie było nikogo chętnego, wiec o 22:00 już serwowała gościom drinki. Klub zaczął się wypełniać po brzegi, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tutaj takiego tłumu. Magnus miał wielu znajomych, wcale jej to nie dziwiło. Tłum dawał nadzieje na to, że jednak go dziś nie zobaczy.  
Arie poszła po kolejne butelki whisky na zaplecze, dziś wieczorem butelki kończyły się jedna za drugą.  
Nagle poczuła jak duże ręce łapią ją w talii, a gorący oddech ogrzewa jej odkryty kark.  
„ Czekałem, aż tu przyjdziesz „

Znała ten głos, znała ten zapach i te ręce

Znała ten głos, znała ten zapach i te ręce.  
„ Marcus daj mi spokój, jestem w pracy" odpowiedziała obojętnie odrywając jego ręce od talii. Chwyciła butelki i obojętny krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
„ Arie, przestań...chodź tu,..."  
Marcus złapał ją lekko za ramię zanim zdążyła wyjść z pomieszczenia. Arie wzięła głęboki oddech i odwróciła się spokojnie do wysokiego blondyna. Był dobrze zbudowany,szerokie ramiona i wąska talia, zawsze to ja pociągało. Przez chwile zaczęła tęsknić za jego ciałem, dotykiem, słowami które szeptał jej do ucha.

Poznała go w Jade Wolf - restauracji, w której spotykała się większość wilkołaków, należał do watahy Luke'a. Widziała jak na nią patrzy podczas pierwszego spotkania, przeszywający wzrok sprawiał,że czuła dreszcze na całym ciele. Od razu przykuł jej uwagę pewnością siebie jaka z niego emanowała. Tego samego dnia, od razu zaprosił ją na randkę, nie zwlekał.  
Arie tego nie wiedziała, ale chłopak zadziałał od razu bo po prostu bal się, że jej więcej już nie zobaczy. Marcus wiedział doskonale jak działa na kobiety, wystarczyło że się uśmiechnął, zażartował i dziewczyna była jego. Arie była inna, pomimo tego, że czuł jej zainteresowanie to miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna w każdej chwili może zmienić zdanie. Wydawała się ... chłodna, niedostępna i zdystansowana.

Nawet jak ją zaprosił na kolacje stanęła zaskoczona i przez dobrą minutę nic nie powiedziała

Nawet jak ją zaprosił na kolacje stanęła zaskoczona i przez dobrą minutę nic nie powiedziała. Dopiero gdy była na zewnątrz odwróciła się niepewnie i powiedziała, aby odebrał ją o 8 wieczorem spod mieszkania, cicho rzuciła adres, założyła kask, wsiadła na motor i odjechała.  
Tego dnia nie mógł już skupić się na pracy, myślał tylko o tym jak bardzo chce się z nią spotkać. Kiedy zobaczył ją pierwszy raz rozmawiała z Lukiem popijając piwo. Bawiła się podstawką pod szklankę kręcąc nią jak monetą. Długie ciemne blond włosy spadały luźno na smukłe ramiona,zielone oczy niepewnie rozglądałby się po restauracji, a pełne usta uśmiechały się lekko do Luke'a. Nie wyróżniała się spośród kobiet, jednak jak tylko ją zobaczył nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku. Sposób w jaki mówiła , gestykulowała sprawiał, że Marcus od razu wiedział jak skończy się jego wieczór. Z nią.

„ Odsuń się, przecież widzisz że pracuję" Arie próbowała wydostać się z uścisku. Chłopak się poddał uwalniając jej ramię, jednak przysunął się na tyle blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe się zetknęły.  
„ Kotku jak długo będziesz jeszcze na mnie zła, ja już nie mogę tego dłużej znieść, nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć" chwycił delikatnie jej podbródek, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, a następnie na jej usta. Czuł, że lada moment nie wytrzyma i weźmie bez jej przyzwolenia to po co tutaj przyszedł.

Czuł, że lada moment nie wytrzyma i weźmie bez jej przyzwolenia to po co tutaj przyszedł

„Chyba żartujesz. Marcus już jest po wszystkim ... sam wszystko popsułeś" wyszeptała cicho, odwróciła się i po prostu wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.


	4. Scisk

Dobrze,że była zajęta pracą, serwowała drinki jeden za drugim, długi wieczór jeszcze przed nią. Spotkanie z Marcusem wyprowadziło ją z równowagi, na szczęście intensywna praca i panujący dookoła chaos, szybko postawiły ją do pionu.

Na zapleczu przez chwile zapomniała o całym świecie, wystarczyło, że stanął blisko niej. Niewiele brakowało, a wtuliłaby się w niego, tak jak zawsze lubiła to robić, ciasno oplotłaby ręce dookoła jego talii i przyłożyłaby policzek do wielkiej klatki piersiowej wsłuchując się w dudnienie serca. Tak naprawdę była zaskoczona,że udało jej się potraktować chłopaka tak chłodno. Była z siebie dumna, że wyszła stamtąd tak szybko.

Była z Marcusem krótko, tylko 6 miesięcy. Jednak cały ten okres był jednym z najintensywniejszych w jej życiu. On jak typowy wilkołak był temperamentny, zaborczy, agresywny, ale jednocześnie był też opiekuńczy, pełen pasji, pożądania i zrozumienia. Wiedział o niej wszystko- o jej polowaniach na demony, niespożytych i nieznanych drzemiących w niej mocach. Akceptował ją taką jaka była, nie chciał jej zmieniać ... tak jak Magnus.  
Uwielbiała go za spontaniczność, wyrazisty charakter i tą opiekuńczość, którą pokazywał na każdym kroku.  
Chemia, która była między nimi sprawiała,że przez pierwsze tygodnie nie mogli oderwać od siebie rąk. Seks był niesamowity, spontaniczny i szybki.

Arie wcześniej była tylko z jednym chłopakiem, którego poznała podczas szkoleń z Magnusem

Arie wcześniej była tylko z jednym chłopakiem, którego poznała podczas szkoleń z Magnusem. Byli wówczas nastolatkami, Niles był delikatny, romantyczny i bardzo ostrożny. Z Marcusem było zupełnie inaczej. Mężczyzna dobrze wiedział co robić, aby dziewczyna osiągnęła najwyższy poziom przyjemności. Chciał się z nią kochać wszędzie i o każdej porze. Był w stanie, tuż po powrocie z pracy, po przywitalnym pocałunku zdjąć z niej wszystkie ubrania i kochać się z nią intensywnie do utraty tchu na kuchennym stole. Zaskakiwał ją nie raz nagłym przypływem uczucia i pożądania.

Onieśmielał ją swoją odwagą i brakiem skrępowania. Ciagle jej mówił jak na niego działa, jak go podnieca jak bardzo chce ją mieć. Nie przebierał w słowach, mówił wprost o tym jak jego ciało na nią reaguje, biorąc jej rękę i przykładając do jego spodni, potrafił w ciągu kilku sekund wzbudzić w niej pożądanie.  
Uwielbiała każdy centymetr jego ciała, ciepłą skórę, gorący oddech i słowa jakie jej szeptał do ucha kiedy obije byli już blisko. To w jaki sposób się w niej poruszał, jak zwiększał tempo i uśmiechał się diabelsko sprawiało,że jej ciało odpowiadało bardzo intensywnie na każdy bodziec. Traciła wtedy kontrole i szybko osiągała szczyt. Tak było za każdym razem, wiedział dokładnie co robić,aby jej ciało dostało wszystko czego tak bardzo pragnęło.

Muzyka była co raz głośniejsza, gęstniejący tłum co raz bardziej ją irytował

Muzyka była co raz głośniejsza, gęstniejący tłum co raz bardziej ją irytował. Nigdy nie lubiła wielkich skupić ludzi. Dzisiejsza zmiana była jedną z najgorszych. Podpite towarzystwo miało wrażenie,że po kilku drinkach zdolności taneczne są na najwyższym poziomie. Nietrzeźwe dziewczyny nabierały przekonania,że są seksowne i uwodzicielskie, a podpici mężczyźni stawali co raz bardziej nachalni w stosunku do Arie.  
Nie wiedziała jak długo tu wytrzyma. Poza tym było bardzo gorąco, czuła jak bordowy top przykleja jej się do ciała, a skórzane czarne spodnie niemal palą skórę. Zaczęła tracić cierpliwość. Zgarnęła długie włosy zawijając w niedbały kok, który przepięła długopisem. Od razu lepiej , trochę chłodniej. Wytarła czoło i szyję z potu kląc pod nosem.  
Zauważyła,że Marcus przygląda jej się z oddali, z drugiego końca sali, mętnym wzrokiem wodzi po jej ciele popijając piwo. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że spod mokrego topu widać jej czarną koronkową bieliznę. Dosyć tego, nie wytrzyma tutaj dłużej. Podeszła do Toma, drugiego barmana, powiedziała że się źle czuje i chce już iść. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową „ Dam sobie radę, leć Ar, to już końcówka, towarzystwo i tak jest już nawalone" z wdzięcznością ścisnęła go za ramię i poszła do szatni.  
Umyła twarz i schłodziła kark mokrym ręcznikiem. Zdała sobie tez sławę jak bardzo jest już zmęczona, zaczęła marzyć o prysznicu i o swoim łóżku. Szybko założyła skórzana kurtkę, chwyciła kask, torbę i ruszyła w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Mijała kilka par obściskujących się w zaciemnionym korytarzu, niektórzy nieśmiało szeptali sobie do ucha, niewinnie popijając drinki, a inni zatraceni w gorącym pocałunku byli blisko zdarcia z siebie ciuchów. Wyszła na zewnątrz z wielką ulgą, motocykl stał dwie przecznice dalej. Tuż koło śmietnika była jeszcze jedna para. Dziewczyna wydawała z siebie takie dźwięki jakby była już u szczytu. Arie przewróciła oczami i ruszyła ulicą. Nagle usłyszała od tlenionej blondynki „ Marcus chodźmy stad .... „

Arie przełknęła głośno ślinę i skomentowała „ No tak.... "  
Chłopak podniósł wzrok odrywając usta od szyi blondynki i szybko wyciągnął rękę spod jej spódnicy. Spojrzał w stronę byłej dziewczyny. Nie minęło kilka sekund,a już stał dwa metry od nadpalonej blondynki nerwowo poprawiając swoje spodnie i koszulkę. Patrzył na Arie wzrokiem biednego szczeniaka „ Ja...." zaczął.  
„ Nic nie mów, kontynuuj, przecież już nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć" powiedziała i szybko ruszyła ciemną ulicą.  
To było to, to był powód ich rozstania. Okazało się, że podczas ich cudownych 6 miesięcy razem Arie była jedną z wielu.

Od tamtego momentu postanowiła, że będzie sama, że nigdy już się nie zakocha jak głupia naiwna nastolatka i już nie pozwoli się zranić.


	5. Krzyk

To niesamowite, że nie przejmowała się już Marcusem, jeszcze dwa miesiące temu na samą myśl o nim zaczynała płakać. Teraz było o wiele łatwiej, nawet ją to śmieszyło. Chłopak nie był wart ani jednej łzy. Jak się okazało od samego początku zdradzał ją na prawo i lewo. Czuła ulgę, że udało jej się przejrzeć na oczy.  
Założyła kask, wsiadła na motor, wyjęła kluczyki i szybko wsadziła je do stacyjki.„ Jeszcze tylko kilka minut i będę już w swoim łóżku „odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Nagle zza rogu ulicy wydobył się potężny huk. Ziemia zatrzęsła się pod nogami, a z miejsca z którego dochodził hałas było widać łunę żółtego światła. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała,że to pożar. Szybko zasiadła z motocykla i ruszyła pędem w stronę zdarzenia. Wybiegła zza rogu szukając przyczyny.

Zobaczyła kobietę z jakaś bronią w ręku -z biczem? A na przeciwko niej bestię -czarną, dużą kreaturę zbudowaną jakby z żarzącego się węgla

Zobaczyła kobietę z jakaś bronią w ręku -z biczem? A na przeciwko niej bestię -czarną, dużą kreaturę zbudowaną jakby z żarzącego się węgla. Z łap demona wydobywały się języki ognia, wszędzie dookoła leżały gorące węgielne odpryski. Młoda kobieta próbowała uwięzić bestie owijając ją swoją bronią, ta jednak po kilku minutach od zetknięcia się ze skorupą demona roztopiła się nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu poza wąską częścią bransoletki na nadgarstku dziewczyny.  
Kreatura szybko ruszyła w kierunku wystraszonej brunetki, chwyciła ją za szyję, podniosła wysoko i mocno rzuciła nią o pobliski kontener ze śmieciami. Bezwładne ciało dziewczyny z impetem uderzyło o chodnik.  
Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko,że Arie nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Wiedziała jedno, jeśli teraz nie zrobi nic to demon zabije nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Szybko ruszyła w kierunku bestii. Nadal miała na sobie kask, pomyślała,że może choć trochę ją to ochroni przed płomieniami, którymi emanowała bestia.  
Nie wiedziała co robić, miała tylko swój sztylet, który prawdopodobnie też stopiłby się w kontakcie z demonem. Niewiele myśląc chwyciła z ziemi kilka zimnych już węgli i zaczęła nimi rzucać w potwora, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od dziewczyny. Demon natychmiast się odwrócił, rozżarzone czerwone ślepia utkwiły wzrok w kobiecej postaci „ No świetnie, co teraz ?" wyszeptała do siebie Arie. Nie miała wiele czasu na zastanawianie się bo bestia już biegła w jej kierunku. Poczuła jak nagle ogarnia ją strach, jak po całym ciele przepływa potężny i bardzo gorący dreszcz. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi będzie martwa. W ostatniej chwili chwyciła pokrywkę od śmietnika i ochroniła swoje ciało w momencie gdy bestia powaliła ją na ziemię mocno przyciskając ją do asfaltu. Arie czuła ten potężny ciężar, nie wiedziała jak długo wytrzyma. Głowa demona znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od kasku Arie, czerwony długi język wyślizgnął się z pyska bestii. Dziewczyna zaczęła czuć jak bardzo nagrzewa się pokrywa, która ciagle znajdowała się między nią a demonem, jedyna bariera przez tym okropnym żarem.  
Po chwili poczuła przeszywający ból w okolicy szyi, język demona zaczął wypalać jej skórę tworząc głębokie wgłębienia, próbował wśliznąć się po kask.  
Zaczęła się wyrywać, próbowała za wszelką cenę zrzucić z siebie ten ogromny ciężar, zanim demon zerwie kask z jej głowy, nie miała szans, była za słaba. Demon złapał ją za biodro i przycisnął mocno do ziemi. Łapa kreatury w sekundę przetopiła kurtkę dziewczyny i zaczęła bardzo boleśnie palić skórę. Arie zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć, nigdy dotąd nie doświadczyła aż takiego bólu.Rany jakie miała w przeszłości były niczym w porównaniu do tego co teraz czuła, swąd jej własnej spalonej skory szybko wypełnił jej nozdrza.  
Wiedziała,że ma tylko kilka sekund na reakcję,  
w przeciwnym razie stopi się jak bicz brunetki. Pokrywa była już bardzo gorąca, a dziewczyna czuła że lada chwilka straci przytomność.  
Musiała użyć swojej mocy, to był jedyny sposób, aby ujść z życiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała styczności z takim demonem, nigdy wcześniej aż tak bardzo nie potrzebowała swoich zdolności tak jak teraz.  
Zacisnęła mocno oczy i skoncentrowana zaczęła skupiać się na energii, którą już po chwili zaczęła czuć w palcach obu dłoni. Nie minęło kilka sekund jak demon nagle oderwał się od dziewczyny i wbił się z ogromną siłą w ścianę. Arie miała czas, aby się podnieść. Bestia pomimo silnego uderzenia była w stanie wydostać się z kupy pokruszonych cegieł i znowu ruszyć w stronie dziewczyny. „ Dosyć tego" wyszeptała do siebie.

Poczuła jak znajome iskry przyjemnie mrowią jej dłonie

Poczuła jak znajome iskry przyjemnie mrowią jej dłonie. Na ten moment czekała zawsze najbardziej. Skoncentrowała cała swoją uwagę na pysku demona. Po chwili czerwone iskry jak tysiące małych strzał wystrzeliły z jej dłoni w kierunku potwora zmieniając go w zloty pył. Znowu miała szczęście. Uklękła na jednym kolanie i złapała się wypalona ranę na biodrze. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach.  
Czuła,jak opuszczają ją siły, zaraz upadnie i straci przytomność. W kasku zaczynało jej brakować powietrza, ale nie miała siły, aby podnieść ręce i go po prostu zdjąć. Po chwili usłyszała jęki brunetki, która już o własnych siłach opierała się o kontener na śmieci. Powoli podeszła do niej i oceniła obrażenia. „Obtarta noga i ramię, nic jej nie będzie" pomyślała Arie nachylając się nad nią. Brunetka powoli uniosła głowę i wytężyła wzrok tak jakby próbowała dojrzeć twarz ukrytą za szybką kasku. „ Kim jesteś?" wyszeptała cicho unosząc rękę, aby zdjąć jej kask. Zauważyła jednak,że kamień na pozostałości bransoletki na jej nadgarstku pulsuje intensywnie na czerwono. „ Demon?" powiedziała do siebie z przerażeniem jednocześnie odsuwając się od dziewczyny. Arie nie wiedziała co to znaczy.  
Nagle obie usłyszały męski głos „ Izzy!!!"  
Oczy brunetki natychmiast zaczęły szukać postaci w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. „ Zostaw ją! Izzy odsuń się" usłyszały.  
Arie nie zdążyła nawet się obrócić kiedy poczuła kolejny przeszywający ból. Strzała przebiła na wylot jej ramię. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie tak głośny krzyk, że szyby w promieniu kilku metrów wybuchły w drobny pył. Nadal miała kask na głowie, który i tak stłumił część wibracji.  
Izzy znieruchomiała, nie wiedziała co robić, postać w kasku nadal się nad nią pochylała, jęczała z bólu. W oddali dostrzegła szybko zbliżających się mężczyzn, Alec i Jace biegli w jej stronę. Kolejna strzała wbiła się w ścianę śmietnika nad ich głowami, tym razem Alec chybił. Postać, która uratowała Izzy życie zaczęła powoli wstawać, łapiąc się za zraniony bok, z ran które zrobiła strzała wydobywała się duża ilość krwi. Izzy słyszała jak dziewczyna syczała z bólu. To na pewno była kobieta, stwierdziła przyglądając się posturze zranionej postaci.  
Nagle ziemia zaczęła lekko drgać, dziewczyna w kasku ostatkiem sił wyprostowała się i po prostu zniknęła zostawiając łunę czarnego iskrzącego pyłu.  
Izzy wzięła głęboki oddech, spojrzała na kamień w bransoletce, który już nie pulsował na czerwono.


	6. Oddech

Izzy czuła jak świat dookoła niej wiruje. Pomimo tego,że nie miała żadnych poważnych obrażeń nadal kręciło jej się w głowie i miała problem z utrzymaniem równowagi. Runa lecząca nie pomagała, małe obrażenia na nodze i reszcie ciała już prawie się zagoiły, ale zawroty głowy nadal zostały.

Izzy twierdziła,że to samo jej przejdzie jednak Alec nie chciał słuchać jej gadania i wraz z Jacem zabrali ją do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby pomoc

Izzy twierdziła,że to samo jej przejdzie jednak Alec nie chciał słuchać jej gadania i wraz z Jacem zabrali ją do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby pomoc... do Magnusa Bane'a.  
Znali się dość dobrze odkąd całe zamieszanie z Clary i Valenitne'm zmieniło życie niemalże wszystkich. Na Magnusa zawsze mogli liczyć, wiele razy ratował im życie. Miał ogromną wiedzę zgromadzoną na przestrzeni dekad, otaczali go wpływowi znajomi, sam był wysoko postawionym czarownikiem. Magnus był przed wszystkim ich przyjacielem - otwartym,szczerym, upartym, wyjątkowym osobnikiem bez tematów tabu. Od samego początku ich znajomości podkreślał jak bardzo atrakcyjny jest Alec. Wiedział, że Alec nie gra w tej samej drużynie co on, ale mimo wszystko zawsze odważnie z nim flirtował. Alec z kolei nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko Magnusowi, nigdy mu nie przeszkadzały seksowne docinki Magnusa, puszczał to mimo uszu uśmiechając się lekko.  
„ Aleksandrze co się stało?" Powiedział Magnus spoglądając na osłabioną Izzy podpieraną przez Aleca.  
„ Oberwała od demona, rzucił nią o ścianę. Runa pomogła z zadrapaniami, ale Izzy nie jest w stanie stanąć bez zawrotów głowy" powiedział chłopak odgarniając siostrze kosmyk włosów z policzka.  
„ Zaraz coś na to poradzimy, wchodźcie" powiedział biorąc Izzy pod ramię z drugiej strony „ Ale widzę moja droga, że karmazynowa szminka nadal nienaruszona, musisz mi powiedzieć jaki to numer" uśmiechnął się krótko wzbudzając tym samym lekki uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.  
Nie musiał długo szukać rozwiązania, przygotował napar z kilku ziół, z którego zrobił wywar, już po kilku łykach Izzy poczuła się lepiej. Spała teraz spokojnie pod kocem na sofie w salonie. Alec, Jace i Magnus pili napoje w drugim końcu pokoju.  
„ Magnus nie rozumiesz, ten demon o mało jej nie zabił, pochylał się nad nią kiedy w ostatniej chwili wystrzeliłem strzałę, zraniłem go, wydał z siebie tak przerażający dźwięk jakiego nigdy nie słyszałem, wszystkie szyby dookoła popękały „ powiedział Alec jednym tchem nerwowo ściskając kieliszek.  
Magnus nic nie mówił, popijał powoli wino myśląc intensywnie, starał się nie zdradzać swoich obaw.  
Alec był wściekły, miał zaciśnięta szczękę i zmarszczone brwi, o mały włos nie stracił siostry.

Alec był wściekły, miał zaciśnięta szczękę i zmarszczone brwi, o mały włos nie stracił siostry

„ Ja nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy, ten demon miał ludzka postać. Izzy mówiła ,że kamień pulsował na czerwono,a widziała przed sobą kobiecą postać" dodał Jace.  
Magnus nerwowo ścisnął kieliszek.

Arie leżała pod jakimś mostem, uspokoiła się już trochę, szum wody sprawiał , że czuła się bezpiecznie. Zawsze tak było, woda ją uspokajała. Zdołała złamać końce strzały, aby nimi o nic nie zahaczać, nie była w stanie jej wyjąć. Teraz wystawały jedynie części strzały - ok 4 cm z przodu i z tylu. Nie miała juz siły, zdołała jedynie zdjąć kask. Rana na biodrze dawała się we znaki co raz bardziej. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że krwawi z godziny na godzinę co raz intensywniej i co raz ciężej jest jej złapać oddech.  
Nie wie jakim cudem udało jej się teleportować, bardzo dawno tego nie robiła. Ostatnim razem jej się to udało kiedy miała 17 lat. Od tamtej pory pomimo chęci i starań nie mogła tego zrobić , do dziś. Od czego to zależało ? Nie rozumiała ...  
Musiała teraz podjąć jakąś decyzje, nie miała telefonu, nie wiedziała co robić, zaczęła czuć metaliczny posmak w ustach. Musi się zdecydować zanim straci przytomność i wykrwawi się pod mostem na smierć, musi teleportować się jeszcze raz...

Magnus przykładał zimny okład do czoła śpiącej Izzy. Alec i Jace siedzieli przy stole, starali się odnaleźć na iPadzie nagranie z kamer ulicznych z okolicy gdzie Izzy miała starcie z demonem.

Nagle szklane drzwi prowadzące na balkon luksusowego loftu Magnusa otworzyły się na rozcież. Czarna postać podpierając się o drzwi powoli weszła do środka.

Alec momentalnie pognał po łuk, Jace wyciągnął sztylet

Alec momentalnie pognał po łuk, Jace wyciągnął sztylet. Magnus zerwał się na równe nogi , z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem spojrzał na dziewczynę.  
„ Arie co Ci... „ nie zdążył skończyć zdania bo Alec postanowił nie marnować czasu, szybko odłożył luk, wyrwał sztylet Jace'owi i nie minęło 5 sekund jak już stał za dziewczyną, jedną ręką boleśnie przykładając jej nóż do gardła, a drugą boleśnie krępując jej ręce za plecami. Poznał kawałek swojej strzały, który nadal wystawał jej z ramienia.  
Arie wydała z siebie jedynie cichy jęk i zacisnęła oczy. Sztylet Aleca już powoli zaczynał nacinać skórę na jej gardle. Łzy spływały jej po policzku, włosy przykleiły się do wilgotnej twarzy. Podniosła tylko rękę i chwyciła dłoń chłopaka, która przyciskała nóż do skóry. Nic nie powiedziała jedynie ścisnęła ją lekko w akcie rozpaczy.  
Ona chciała jedynie po kiepskim wieczorze w pracy pojechać do domu, a teraz była w takim stanie, że nie potrafiła ze zmęczenia i bólu nawet błagać o życie. Magnus z przerażeniem zrobił kilka kroków w ich stronę.  
„ Arie spokojnie, zaraz ..." patrzył na ranę na jej biodrze, mocno krwawiła.  
„ Ty ją znasz?! Kto to do cholery jest ?!" Wysyczał głośno Alec. „ To właśnie ona o mało nie zabiła Izzy! To jest jakiś demon!" wyrzucił z siebie szybko, mocniej ściskając jej ramiona i gardło. Jednocześnie poprzez mocniejszy ucisk naruszył kawałek nadal tkwiącej strzały. Arie wydała z siebie cichy szloch.  
„ Alec .... zostaw ją" nagle usłyszeli cichy głos dochodzący z głębi salonu, Izzy się obudziła.  
Wstała szybko i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę brata „ Alec... Ty nie rozumiesz, to nie ona była demonem, z którym walczyłam, to nie ona mnie skrzywdziła. To ona uratowała mi życie ..." powiedziała głośniej.  
Alec w ogóle nie rozumiał tej sytuacji „ Przecież mówiłaś ze kamień pulsował , że to był demon!" Patrzył głęboko w oczy siostry starając się zrozumieć sytuacje „ Tak było! Zobacz nawet teraz pulsuje na czerwono,ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tylko dzięki niej teraz tu jestem cała i zdrowa. Alec błagam Cię zostaw ją, ona jest ciężko ranna, potrzebuje pomocy" powiedziała płaczliwym głosem ściskając lekko za ramię ciągle zdenerwowanego brata. „ Alec ona ma racje dajmy jej szanse" powiedział Jace.  
Magnus obserwował całą sytuacje z przerażeniem w oczach. To jest dokładnie to czego zawsze się obawiał. Arie trafi na demona, który ją zabije. Patrzył na jej co raz słabsze ciało, ledwo stała na nogach, wargi jej się trzęsły, oczy łzawiły cały czas, a ręka próbowała nadal ściskać dłoń Aleca prosząc o litość.  
„ Alec zostaw ją natychmiast, to moja.... rodzina. Masz racje kamień pulsuje, a to dlatego, że Arie jest inna.... sam nie wiem czym jest, teraz to nie jest ważne, zostaw ją w tej chwili lub będę musiał cię skrzywdzić" powiedział Magnus patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy. To nie był ciepły Magnus, którego dotąd znali, to był Magnus czarownik ze złotymi oczami, poważny, niebezpieczny i zdeterminowany.  
Alec zrobił krok do tylu nadal ściskając dziewczynę, jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie ma tego oporu, który czuł do tej pory. Arie straciła przytomność i bezwładnie opierała się na jego torsie podtrzymywana jedynie przez jego ramiona.


	7. Ulga

Arie otworzyła oczy i od razu poznała swój stary pokój, wielkie drewniane łóżko z baldachimem, satynową pościel i miękkie poduszki. Duże okno przesłonięte ciężkimi zasłonami wpuszczało niewiele światła, znajomy zapach kadzideł Magnusa wypełniał jej nozdrza.

Rozejrzała się niepewnie po pokoju sprawdzając czy jest sama, nie było nikogo

Rozejrzała się niepewnie po pokoju sprawdzając czy jest sama, nie było nikogo. Powoli próbowała się podnieść jednak przeszywający ból, nie pozwolił jej na wiele. Niepewnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i oparła o ramę łóżka. Pamietała wszystko, była tutaj na swoje własne życzenie, to była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Dotknęła ramienia,w którym kilka godzin temu jeszcze tkwiła strzała. Czuła tylko lekki ból, jak to możliwe ? Odwinęła bandaż i spojrzała na niewielka bliznę na ramieniu. Po strzale był jedynie mały różowy ślad. Czyżby jakimś cudem runy nocnych łowców na nią zadziałały ? Szybko podniosła koszulkę odsłaniając brzuch. Tam czuła silny ból. Odkleiła opatrunek, rana była dość duża, jednak była płytsza niż sadziła, skóra była wypalona, ale jakimś cudem proces gojenia był w tak zaawansowanym stadium jaki obserwuje się zazwyczaj po wielu dniach.  
Nie rozumiała jak to możliwe.

Magnus nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę , stojąc po drugiej stronie drzwi i zastanawiał się czy dziewczyna już się obudziła i czy może do niej wejść.  
Alec, Izzy i Jace siedzieli przy stole w salonie. Odnaleźli kamerę monitoringu, która dość dobrze zarejestrowała zdarzenia wczorajszej nocy- atak demona na Izzy i walkę Arie.  
Brunetka miała łzy w oczach gdy zobaczyła jak demon przygwoździł Arie do ziemi boleśnie raniąc jej brzuch. Jace zakrył z przerażenim usta jak zobaczył wielka łapę bestii odklejającą się od spalonej skory dziewczyny. Alec niewzruszony obserwował przyjaciela i siostrę. Nie rozumiał jak mogli się tak rozczulać nad walką dwóch demonów.  
Z kuchni wyszedł Meliorn, podszedł do Magnusa i złapał go za ramię „ Muszę już iść przyjacielu, zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy, teraz już czas na mnie, niech odpoczywa". Magnus nie wiedział jak mu dziękować.  
Gdy zobaczył nieprzytomna dziewczynę w uścisku Aleca, był prawie pewien, że już ją stracił. Jak tylko się osunęła Alec zareagował odrazą i szybko przekazał ją Magnusowi, który w ciągu sekundy wziął dziewczynę w ramiona i zaniósł do jej dawnego pokoju.  
Krew była wszędzie. Całe jej ubranie było przesiąknięte. Izzy nie chciała, aby Magnus przebierał Arie, delikatnie wyprosiła go z pokoju i zajęła się dziewczyną. Zmieniła ubranie i delikatnie oczyściła rany nieprzytomnej. Była jej wdzięczna, czuła się zobligowana, chciała pomóc. Czuła jednak jak bardzo rozpalone jest ciało Arie, gorączka była co raz wyższa. Rana po strzale nie była poważna, to rana na brzuchu budziła jej największe obawy, była paskudnie zanieczyszczona, czarna, sącząca się. Izzy przerażało też to, że dziewczyna straciła tak bardzo dużo krwi.

Arie próbowała powoli wstać z łóżka gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. To była Izzy, niepewnym krokiem weszła do środka i zamknęła za je sobą.  
„ Jak się czujesz ? „ powiedział cicho spoglądając na przestraszoną dziewczynę. „ Pozwolisz,że zmienię ci opatrunek ?"  
„ Tak dziękuję" Arie odpowiedziała niepewnie.  
„ Rana wyglada już trochę lepiej, ale jestem pewna, że boli jeszcze przeokrutnie. Meliorn powiedział, że to potrwa kilka tygodni zanim zupełnie dojdziesz do siebie" zaczęła powoli przemywać ranę gazikiem nasączonym jakimś zielonym płynem.  
„ Meliorn ?" Zapytała zaskoczona Arie.  
„ Tak, fearie, przybył tak szybko jak tylko mógł, Magnus był przerażony skalą twoich obrażeń, długo nie mógł dojść do siebie, powiedział że tylko Meliorn będzie potrafił Ci pomóc, wysłałam mu ognistą wiadomość"  
Arie znała Meliorna, to przecież on nauczył ją posługiwać się mieczem i strzelać z łuku. Spędziła z nim dużo czasu jako dziecko. Był dobrym znajomym, którego pomimo ciepłych uczuć nie wiedziała od lat.  
Izzy przykleiła nowy opatrunek i lekko obciągnęła koszulkę dziewczyny.  
„ Jestem Isabelle, ale mów do mnie Izzy, Arie.... uratowałaś mi życie..nie wiem jak Ci się odwdzięczę" powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechać się lekko „ Rana po strzale już się zagoiła, mam nadzieje,że nie boli" dodała spoglądając na ramię Arie. „ Bardzo Cie przepraszam za mojego brata, Alec myślał że robisz mi krzywdę, chciał mnie ochronić".  
Arie spuściła wzrok, czuła jak strach ogarnia jej ciało „ Jak to się dzieje, że moje rany goją się tak szybko, jak to możliwe?" spytała ignorując temat Aleca. Nadal czuła jak nóż , który przykładał chwile temu nacina jej gardło, nadal czuła jego oddech na szyi i wibracje jego głosu na skórze, nadal czuła tą nienawiść. Był gotowy ją zabić. Głośno przełknęła ślinę przykładając dłoń do gardła.  
„ Arie... ja wiem, poniosło go, ale uwierz mi, on też był przerażony" tym razem Izzie spuściła wzrok, czuła wstyd, nie wiedziała jak wytłumaczyć brata.  
„ Melrion przywiózł ze sobą różne specyfiki, wspólnie z Magnusem spędzili kilka godzin przygotowując jakąś maść i napój, nie wiedzieli czy to pomoże, ale byli zadowoleni, że przyspieszyło to chociaż trochę proces gojenia. Magnus użył też swojej mocy. Wspólnie z Meliornem mieli więcej możliwości." kontynuowała Izzy. Arie ścisnęła lekko jej dłoń.  
„Dziękuję, a kto.... „spojrzała w ciemne oczy dziewczyny.  
„ To ja dziękuję... naprawdę" odpowiedziała brunetka próbując powstrzymać łzy.  
„ A kto zmienił moje ubrania?" zapytała Arie próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Widziała przecież stan swoich ubrań gdy ukryła się pod mostem, wszystko było brudne, przesiąknięte krwią, umorusane popiłem i ziemią. Teraz oprócz czarnego topu na ramiączka i szarych szortów nie miała na sobie nic więcej, nawet bielizny.  
„ Nie martw się, ja to zrobiłam, nikt nie widział twojego tatuażu poza mną „ Izzy uśmiechnęła się lekko zawadiacko puszczając oczko do dziewczyny.

Arie wydała z siebie stłumiony śmiech, tego się nie spodziewała

Arie wydała z siebie stłumiony śmiech, tego się nie spodziewała. Nagle poczuła się ... lżej. Pierwszy raz od wielu godzin czuła się lekko, pomimo tego bólu, poczuła jak w końcu może odetchnąć z ulgą. Chciała teraz zobaczyć Magnusa...  
Wstała powoli z łóżka. „ To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł" wyszeptała Izzy.  
„ Dobrze się czuję, chce go zobaczyć" powoli podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła za klamkę. Nie zdąrzyła jeszcze na nią nacisnąć jak drzwi otworzyły się z impetem. Dziewczyna zderzyła się z osobą, która jednocześnie próbowała wejść do pokoju. Zderzyli się tak mocno, że dziewczyna zakrztusiła się powietrzem, które z ogromna mocą wydostało się z jej płuc. Drobna figura Arie niemalże wbiła się w szeroki tors chłopaka. Jej nos znajdował się na wysokości jego szyi, usłyszała tylko jak głośno przełyka ślinę. Zobaczyła plamy na jego granatowej koszuli, odsunęła się natychmiast. To była krew.... jej krew. Alec.  
Chłopak chwycił ją obiema rękami mocno ściskając jej ramiona, szybko odepchnął ją od siebie jak najdalej kląc pod nosem. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, stanęła jak wryta oddychając głośno.  
„ Alec ...wyjdź stąd!" powiedziała zirytowana Izzy. Co on wyprawiał do cholery? Reagował w stosunku do Arie taką agresją jaką przejawiał jedynie podczas walk z kreaturami Valentine'a. Bała się,że ją skrzywdzi.  
„Przyszedłem po ciebie! Musimy iść, czas już skończyć to niańczenie demona" odpowiedział głośno, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiajac zszokowaną Izzy.  
„ Arie .... przepraszam" powiedziała parząc błagalnym wzrokiem i podążyła za bratem.

Jak tylko drzwi do pokoju się zamknęły Arie zacisnęła mocno oczy i zaczęła szlochać.Czemu płakała? przecież była bezpieczna? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą czuła ulgę.


	8. Uścisk

Magnus czekał, aż Arie dojdzie do siebie i sama wyjdzie z pokoju, nie chciał jej ponaglać. Byli już sami. Nocni Łowcy zostali wezwani do Instytutu. Dobrze, bo widział jak z minuty na minutę atmosfera się zagęszcza i jak w każdej chwili może dojść do kolejnego spięcia.  
Łowcy nie rozumieli czym jest Arie, było widać w ich oczach strach, ciekawość i odrazę. Jedynie Izzy starała się traktować Arie normalnie, była jej wdzięczna i widać było jak bardzo chciała pomóc.  
„ Magnus ?" Usłyszał cichy głos za plecami. „ ...przepraszam, że sprawiłam Ci tyle kłopotów, zaraz się stąd ulotnię".  
„ Dziewczyno co ty wygadujesz ?" odpowiedział biorąc ją w uścisk przytulając bardzo mocno.  
Poczuła jego ciepło i spokojny oddech, już dawno nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie.  
Stali tak przez chwilę starając się nie ujawnić burzy emocji, która toczyła się jednocześnie w ciele jednego jak i drugiego. Nie widzieli się pół roku, jednak w ciągu tych kilku sekund wszystko co złe i bolesne było zapomniane.

Rozmawiali cały wieczór, nadrabiali stracony czas popijając wino i jedząc kolacje. On opowiadał jej o miłosnych podbojach, o walce z Valentinem,o historii Clary i przyjaźni z Nocnymi Łowcami. Ona opowiadała z detalami o wszystkich walkach, ranach i złamanym sercu.  
Magnus był wdzięczny Luke'owi za to że miał na nią oko. Był z nim cały czas w kontakcie podczas gdy jego duma nie pozwalała mu zadzwonić do dziewczyny osobiście.  
Arie nie mogła uwierzyć w to jak swobodnie im się rozmawiało, wiedziała, że prędzej czy później znowu trafią do punktu wyjścia czyli tematu jej niespożytej mocy, ale do tego czasu postanowiła cieszyć się chwilą i pędzić każda daną minutę z Magnusem. To on przecież ją wychował, był jej opiekunem, doradcą, najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Spędziła w jego apartamencie dwa tygodnie. Chciał mieć oko na jej się ranę, która goiła się wolniej niż się tego spodziewał. Izzy przychodziła codziennie, zmieniała jej opatrunek i spędzała z nią sporo czasu. Któregoś dnia przyszła wraz z Clary, jak się okazało film z monitoringu z pamiętnej nocy był pokazywany w Instytucie wszystkim Łowcom, miał służyć jako materiał ilustrujący nowe rodzaje niebezpiecznych demonów. Clary chciała poznać „ demona" osobiście wiec przyszła z Izzy do apartamentu.  
Od razu przypadła do gustu Arie. Uparta, spostrzegawcza, inteligentna dziewczyna. Clary nie myślała szablonowo dlatego nie wahała się nawet przez chwile gdy Izzie zaproponowała jej zapoznanie z Arie. Wiedziała, że Alec przesadza. Clary była pewna, że dziewczyna która uratowała życie jego siostrze nie mogła być zła. Co z tego, że nawet Magnus nie wiedział kim do końca jest Arie. Jest przecież tyle różnych istot, o których istnieniu Clary jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie wiedziała. Może Arie jest... kimś nowym, kogo nie da się tak łatwo sklasyfikować.  
Po dwóch tygodniach Arie postanowiła wrócić do swojego mieszkania, nawet Izzy popierała jej decyzje. Czuła się już dobrze, sama zmieniała sobie opatrunki. Wiedziała, że lada chwila Magnus zacznie pytać o jej moce, jak sobie z nimi radzi i czy jest gotowa znaleźć z nim wspólnie jakieś inne rozwiązanie niż polowania. Nie chciała poruszać tego niewygodnego tematu.  
Z dnia na dzień czuła jak co raz bardziej mrowią ją palce. Często budziła się niespokojna w nocy, zimny pot oblewał jej czoło. Brała papierosy i wychodziła na taras, paliła jednego za drugim. To był znak, że czas się stąd wynosić .  
Obiecała Magnusowi,że będzie z nim w stałym kontakcie. Tęskniła za swoim mieszkaniem, za jazdą na motocyklu i ... nawet pracą.  
Wróciła do Pandemonium, pierwsza zmiana po tak długiej przerwie była dla niej ... odświeżająca. Chętniej rozmawiała z gośćmi, ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale nawet uśmiechała się do ludzi.  
Nalewała kolorowy drink do kieliszka gdy przez tłum przedarła się Izzy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach „ Hej Arie, a może zrobisz coś dla nas?" wskazała na siebie i Clary, która właśnie do niej dołączyła.  
„ Praca czy przyjemność?" spytala Arie wyjmując dwa kieliszki.  
„ Niestety praca, ale jak widzisz każdy powód jest dobry, aby założyć to cudo" powiedziała Izzy poprawiając obcisłą czerwoną lateksową sukienkę i uśmiechając się zadziornie. Clary też nie wyglądała gorzej, czarna koronkowa sukienka sprawiała, że dziewczyna na pewno przyciągała uwagę.  
Patrząc na dziewczyny Arie czuła się jak ofiara mody. One wyglądały seksownie i schludnie, a ona ? no cóż, jasno niebieskie jeansy z dziurami na kolanach, czarne trampki, sportowy biały stanik i szara luźna bluzka na jedno ramie, która zakrywała spory plaster na jej brzuchu.  
„ To co Clary, na odwagę? !" Powiedziała Izzy przechylając kieliszek i wypijając drinka duszkiem. Clary nie spieszyło się tak bardzo, wypiła drinka w swoim tempie , myśląc o czymś intensywnie.  
„ Clary co jest? Jaka jest wasza misja dzisiaj ?" spytała Arie.  
„ Śledzimy demona od wczoraj, mamy nadzieje, że go dziś tu spotkamy. Nieważne, nie powinnam tego mówić" powiedziała cicho. Izzy wydawała się niewzruszona misją bo już dobrych kilku minut tańczyła na parkiecie nie słuchając rozmowy koleżanek.  
Demon. Właśnie na to czekała Arie, na taką okazję. Dobrze, że jej zmiana zaraz się kończyła. Uśmiechnęła się do Toma, który właśnie przyszedł do pracy.  
Poszła do szatni, poprawiła makijaż, przeczesała niedbale długie włosy i dołączyła do dziewczyn na parkiecie.  
Spory tłum sprawił, że szybko jednak straciła je z zasięgu wzorku. Minęło trochę czasu gdy gdzieś w oddali zauważyła rude loki Clary. Podążyła za nią.  
Znalazła się w drugiej sali, która nie była udostępniana gościom. Na razie przetrzymywano tutaj drewniane stołki i stoliki przykryte białymi płótnami. Usłyszała dźwięki walki i szybko pobiegła w tamtym kierunku.  
Clary i Izzy próbowały obezwładnić jakiegoś mężczyznę, którego zdradzały jedynie oczy świecące się na czerwono. Nie wydawał się ani groźny, ani silny. Podbiegła do Izzy i zauważyła ze ma nowy bicz.  
„ Ciesze się, że masz swoje narzędzie pracy" uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na bransoletkę, w której kamień, oczywiście, pulsował na czerwono.  
„Ciekawe czy pulsuje w reakcji na mężczyznę, czy na mnie" pomyślała Arie.  
Nagle mężczyzna położył się na ziemi i skulił do pozycji embrionalnej, ciało zaczęło się przekształcać i nabierać rozmiarów. Osobnik nie był już mężczyzną, a kreaturą podobną do ośmiornicy. Cztery długie macki i obłe ciało pokrywał śluz, który uniemożliwiał Izzy złapanie demona biczem. Clary próbowała podejść do bestii, ale długie macki jej to uniemożliwiały. Arie wyjęła z kieszeni krótki sztylet i rzuciła nim w kreaturę. To rozwścieczyło demona jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęła uderzać mackami gdzie popadnie. Jedna z nich złapała nogę Clary i powaliła ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna uderzyła głowa o podłogę tak mocno, że od razu straciła przytomność.


	9. Podpora

Izzy próbowała jak najszybciej odciągnąć Clary od potwora, jednak jedna z macek owinęła ją w pasie uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek ruchy.  
Arie wiedziała, że to ta chwila, ten moment kiedy może wziąć wszystko w swoje ręce.  
Poczuła jak znajomy prąd przeszywa jej ciało, ciężar mocy gromadzonej od dłuższego czasu sprawił, że dziewczyna poczuła się niepewnie. Bała się, że nie będzie w stanie w pełni kontrolować tej energii. Stanęła pewnie na wprost kreatury, wyciągnęła przed siebie jedną rękę.  
„ Izzy zamknij oczy!" Krzyknęła do dziewczyny i sama po chwili szybko odwróciła wzrok od kuli ciepłego światła, która właśnie powstawała w jej wyciągniętej dłoni. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i poczuła jak ciepło opuszcza jej dłoń. Łuna światła trafiła centralnie w ciało bestii, które wybuchło natychmiast rozrzucając obślizgłe kawałki wszędzie dookoła. Izzy pozostała z macką zawinięta dookoła jej talii, jak tylko się zorientowała z obrzydzeniem uwolniła się z resztek.  
„ Obrzydlistwo" mamrotała pod nosem próbując wyczyścić sukienkę.  
„ Izzy musimy zabrać Clary, nadal jest nieprzytomna, ma też paskudną ranę na nodze" powiedziała Arie próbując złapać oddech.  
„Zabierzmy ją do instytutu, musisz mi pomoc, sama nie dam rady"  
„ Ja do Insytutu? chyba, żartujesz. Wiesz, że jestem ostatnią osoba, która powinna tam wchodzić" Arie myślała, że to żart.  
„ Nie dam rady sama, chodź. Poza tym pamiętaj, że jesteś ze mną, nikt ci nic ni zrobi"  
Powiedziała Izzy łapiąc Clary za ramię.

Głównie drzwi do Instytutu otworzyły się. Izzie zrobiła pierwszy krok podpierając Clary z jednej strony, Arie złapała drugie ramię.  
Weszły wspólnie do głównego holu. Arie nigdy nie widziała takiego miejsca, stary kościół, który wewnątrz był wypełniony nowoczesnym sprzętem. Zaczęła niepewnie się rozglądać po dużym pomieszczeniu przykuwając wzrok wielu ludzi.  
„ No właśnie, chciałam wykonać ten test" powiedziała zadowolona Izzie.  
„ Jaki test? O czym ty mówisz ?" Spytała cicho Arie, próbując ignorować szepty dobiegające od sporej grupki łowców. Przyglądali jej się, jedni z zaciekawieniem, drudzy z odrazą.  
„ Instytut ma magiczna barierę, która go chroni przed demonami, jeśli byłabyś 100% demonem, nie byłabyś w stanie tutaj wejść, zwyczajnie odbiłabyś się od drzwi. A jednak tu jesteś. Arie ciekawisz mnie co raz bardziej ..."  
uśmiechnęła się Izzy.

Dziewczyna czuła się co raz bardziej zagubiona

Dziewczyna czuła się co raz bardziej zagubiona. Nie miała pojęcia kim jest, czemu ma moce i dlaczego wzbudza takie emocje u innych.  
Teraz jednak najbardziej chciała pomoc Clary.  
Zabrały ją na oddział medyczny, Izzy użyła run leczących i noga Clary wyglądała już co raz lepiej. Nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności, ale Izzy powiedziała, że to może chwile potrwać.  
„ Idę się przebrać zaraz wracam, poczekaj tutaj nie rozrabiaj tylko" rzuciła i szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia.  
Arie była zafascynowana tym miejscem, tak stary piękny budynek, nafaszerowany do granic możliwości nowoczesną technologią. Nawet oddział medyczny był tak wyposażony, że zapierało dech w piersiach.  
Zaczęła przyglądać się nowoczesnym monitorom, narzędziom. Zauważyła, że w drzwiach pojawia się co chwila jakaś nowa osoba, która przechodząc korytarzem zatrzymuje się na chwile, obserwuje ją, a następnie szybko się oddala. No cóż wieści szybko się rozchodzą, demon z filmu w instytucie, sensacja dnia.  
Podeszła do Clary i okryła kocem,nie znała jej zbyt długo, ale naprawdę darzyła ją sympatią.

Nagle poczuła jak jej ciało zostaje boleśnie przyparte do ściany. Alec z zaciśnięta szczęką przyglądał jej się z bliska, przyciskał jej ręce po bokach ciała unieruchamiając skutecznie, nie pozwalał jej się ruszyć mocno ściskając nadgarstki.  
„ Co tu robisz?! wynoś się stąd!" zasyczał niskim głosem.  
Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Chłopak był nabuzowany, oddychał szybko i przeszywał ją wzrokiem.  
„Już mu donieśli, że kreatura atakuje instytut" pomyślała Arie.  
Poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z dłoni, ucisk był zbyt mocny. Zaczęła tracić cierpliwość, czuła rosnąca gulę w gardle. Czuła strach, ale też i złość. Nie rozumiała jednak czemu była bliska płaczu, czuła jak napływają jej łzy do oczu.  
„ Kto cie tu wpuścił? Dlaczego Clary jest nieprzytomna?" Kontynuował i tym razem zrobił coś co rozwścieczyło dziewczynę, złapał jej rękę i odwrócił gwałtownie przodem do ściany przyciskając jej policzek do chłodnego marmuru, skrępował jej ręce z tylu.  
Miała dość. Była wściekła.  
„ Alec zostaw ją!" usłyszeli głos Clary, która próbowała właśnie wstać z łóżka, po chwili zjawiła się też Izzy z przerażeniem patrząc na sytuację.  
Arie poczuła łzę spływającą jej po policzku. Skupiła całą swoją energię i momentalnie zdołała się odwrócić twarzą do chłopaka uwalniając szybko ręce. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że on sam nie zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje. Spojrzała mu w oczy i uderzyła otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową, chłopaka odrzuciło na kilka metrów. Wylądował z impetem na jakimś stole z narzędziami chirurgicznymi.  
„ Przysięgam... dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a pokażę Ci demona" powiedziała głośno szlochając.

dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a pokażę Ci demona" powiedziała głośno szlochając

Izzy nie wiedziała co robić, czy podbiec do Arie czy do brata. Chłopak jednak wstał o własnych siłach wciąż niedowierzając w to co się stało.

Arie już nie było, unosiła się tylko chmura czarnego iskrzącego pyłu. Teleportowała się gdzie indziej.

Alec z wściekłością wytarł krew z rany, która zrobiła mu się na szyi, podszedł do siostry i mocno nią potrząsnął „ Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś?! Czemu ją tutaj przyprowadziłaś?! Kurwa Izzie co z Tobą?"

„ Przyprowadziłam ją tutaj bo potrzebowałam pomocy z Clary! Poza tym chciałam sprawdzić czy faktycznie jest demonem! Weszła do instytutu bez problemu, coś ci to mówi?!" Teraz Izzie płakała, wściekła ocierała łzy

„ Przyprowadziłam ją tutaj bo potrzebowałam pomocy z Clary! Poza tym chciałam sprawdzić czy faktycznie jest demonem! Weszła do instytutu bez problemu, coś ci to mówi?!" Teraz Izzie płakała, wściekła ocierała łzy.  
W międzyczasie przybiegł Jace i Hodge, próbowali zrozumieć całą sytuacje.  
Jace od razu podbiegł do Clary, przytulił ją mocno i z przerażeniem spojrzał na kłócące się rodzeństwo.  
Alec nie panował nad sobą, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Musiał stad wyjść inaczej pogorszyłby jeszcze bardziej sytuacje z siostrą.  
Zacisnął mocno pieści i szybko wyszedł z oddziału, pobiegł schodami na dach instytutu.  
Co się przed chwila wydarzyło ? Czemu tak szybko stracił nerwy?  
To przez tą dziewczynę, demona?  
Faktycznie bariera instytutu nie zareagowała na jej wejście. Jak w takim razie wytłumaczyć jej zdolności, których do tego pory nie widział u żadnej innej istoty? Zżerało go to od środka, nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że nie jest w stanie wrzucić jej do kategorii, które znał do tej pory.  
Był wściekły, ale to z niepewności, którą czuł wewnątrz. Dziewczyna była niebezpieczna, nie powinna chodzić ulicami miasta. Postanowił ją schwytać i oddać ją w ręce Rady Clave, oni będą wiedzieli co z nią zrobić.


	10. Zaułek

Minęły 3 dni odkąd Arie teleportowała się z Instytutu. Dziewczyna zajęła się pracą i wróciła do swojej normalności ... o ile wyczekiwanie na demoniczną ofiarę można nazwać normalnością.  
Siedziała w mieszkaniu i popijała kawę, rozmyślała o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni. Była bardzo nieostrożna, przez tyle lat udawało jej się zachowywać niski profil, nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, nie wchodzić zbyt często w relacje z ludźmi. Ostatnie dni były dokładnie czymś odwrotnym od jej typowego dotychczasowego życia. Po tylu latach pracy w cieniu nagle znalazła się na radarze nocnych łowców. Wiedziała, że to błąd, który zmieni jej życie.  
Nie ukrywała jednak, że znajomość z Izzy i Clary były czymś czego chyba zawsze jej brakowało. Nigdy nie miała bliskich koleżanek, a o przyjaciółkach nawet nie wspominając. Chciała nadal się z nimi spotykać i utrzymywać kontakt. Poza tym wiedziała też, że dzięki nim będzie wiedziała na bierząco co się dzieje w Instytucie i dopóki będzie blisko z Izzy to nic jej nie grozi ze strony łowców. Brunetka nie pozwoliłaby skrzywdzić Arie.  
Wyszła z mieszkania, wsiadła na motor i pojechała na umówione spotkanie. Była piękna pogoda, początek maja, ciepłe słońce. Izzy chciała się spotkać w jakimś zacisznym miejscu. Umówiły się w parku nieopodal Pandemonium. Cieszyła się na spotkanie, pomimo krótkiej znajomosci Izzy naprawdę stawała się jej bliska.  
Arie zasiadła z motoru i weszła do parku, Izzy siedziała na ławce i bawiła się jakimś kwiatkiem, wyrywając kolejno płatki.  
„ Jak długo znasz Meliorna ?" spytała zanim Arie zdarzyła jeszcze usiąść na ławkę „ wiem, że go znasz. Tamtej nocy gdy go do Ciebie wezwaliśmy, nie zdążyliśmy nawet nakreślić mu sytuacji, a on od razu podbiegł do Ciebie blisko i wyszeptał twoje imię. To oznacza ... że się znacie".  
Arie była zaskoczona tym pytaniem, nie rozumiała czemu Izzy o niego pyta i w dodatku tak od razu.  
„ Meliorna znam od dzieciństwa, trenował mnie wraz z Magnusem jak byłam mała, to mój przyjaciel"  
Izzy spuściła wzrok „ Też znam go długo, ani razu nie mówił mi o tobie, nie rozumiem dlaczego" powiedziała cicho wyrzucając obdarty kwiatek.  
„ Magnus zawsze mu powtarzał, że nasze szkolenie musi pozostać tajemnicą, to pewnie dlatego, że do tej pory nie wiedzą kim jestem. Nie chcieli, aby inni się o mnie dowiedzieli zanim uda im się ... mnie sklasyfikować"  
Te ostatnie słowa ledwo przeszły jej przez gardło. To było takie męczące- ciągła niewiadoma, niesklasyfikowana Arie- potwór, demon, czarownica.  
„ Arie czy ty i Meliorn?.. no wiesz" wyszeptała niepewnie Izzy patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Izzy była przepiękna, Arie nie mogła napatrzeć się na jej latynoską urodę- pełne usta, wielkie brązowe oczy, gęste czarne włosy, była zjawiskowa.  
„ Izzy nie! O Boże nie, oczywiście że nie, nigdy nie patrzyłam na niego w ten sposób... poza tym nawet nie jest w moim typie" Arie wystrzeliła potokiem słów zaskoczona pytaniem.  
„ Zaraz zaraz Izzy, czy ty jesteś zazdrosna ?" spytała unosząc lekko kącik ust uśmiechając się szelmowsko.  
Policzki Izzy płonęły, Arie miała swoją odpowiedź.  
„ Przez chwile pomyślałam, że coś jest na rzeczy. Ja i Meliorn mieliśmy i nadal mamy swoje momenty, zależy mi na nim, dlatego trochę nie zrozumiałam jego zachowania w stosunku do ciebie. Tamtej nocy zachowywał się właśnie jakby ciebie bardzo dobrze znał i jakby mu na tobie naprawdę zależało, byłam prawie pewna, że coś was łączy lub łączyło" Izzy wydawała się teraz spokojniejsza, bardziej zrelaksowana, rozsiadła się swobodniej na ławce.  
„ Tak łączyło i nadal łączy, ale to nie taka relacja, o której ty myślisz, nasza relacja ma raczej wymiar nauczyciel-uczennica" powiedziała Arie ściskając lekko dłoń dziewczyny „ Tak wiec spokojnie, jest twój" teraz Izzy uśmiechała się szeroko.

Dziewczyny spędziły ze sobą całe popołudnie i wieczór

Dziewczyny spędziły ze sobą całe popołudnie i wieczór. Arie opowiedziała jej praktycznie o całym swoim życiu, o wszystkim nie pomijając istotnych szczegółów. Zależało jej na tym, aby Izzy poznała ją taką jaka naprawdę jest. Minęło kilka godzin zanim zdecydowały zakończyć spotkanie. Była już północ. Izzy poprosiła Arie, aby odwiozła ją do instytutu. Ta nie miała nic przeciwko, dała jej zapasowy kask i ruszyły przez miasto.  
Alec przebywał w sali treningowej, porządkował swoje strzały i rysował na nich runy przygotowując się do kolejnej misji gdy usłyszał jak motor zatrzymuje się przed budynkiem. Wyjrzał przez okno, zauważył Izzy zbliżająca się do głównych drzwi instytutu, motocyklista ruszył z piskiem opon i po chwili zniknął z zasięgu wzroku chłopaka. Zaraz ... on znał skądś ten motor.

„ Gdzie byłaś?" Zapytał siostrę szybko idąc korytarzem w jej stronę

„ Gdzie byłaś?" Zapytał siostrę szybko idąc korytarzem w jej stronę.  
„ A co cie to obchodzi braciszku? Przecież jestem dorosła" odparła znudzona.  
„ Jestem ciekawy gdy widzę moją siostrę wracająca późno do domu, zsiadającą z motoru jakiegoś obcego" powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
„Alec sam chyba musisz zacząć trochę wychodzić z domu, bo zaczynasz się zmieniać w naszą zrzędzącą mamę, zacznij żyć swoim życiem" powiedziała od niechcenia i zniknęła skręcając w następny korytarz ignorując narastającą złość brata.  
Alec nienawidził nie mieć kontroli nad sytuacją. Lubił wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Nie bez powodu był głową Instytutu.  
Gdzieś widział ten motor ... z małym symbolem czerwonego kolibra znajdującym się tuż nad silnikiem.

Podszedł do systemu monitoringu, znalazł nagranie sprzed kilku minut, zasiadająca Izzy i odjeżdżający motor

Podszedł do systemu monitoringu, znalazł nagranie sprzed kilku minut, zasiadająca Izzy i odjeżdżający motor. Zrobił stop klatkę i zrobił zbliżenie na symbol kolibra. Wrzucił do wyszukiwarki systemowej- włączył rozpoznawanie, odnajdywanie znaku na taśmach nagranych podczas kilku ostatnich miesięcy na kamerach w całym mieście. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle i czekał  
Minęło kilka godzin, był już środek nocy, sala monitoringu już opustoszała, a światła zostały wyłączone, jedynie mdłe światła ewakuacyjne i światło monitorów rozświetlały ogromną salę.  
Alec spał na siedząco przy biurku podpierając głowę na blacie gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk alarmu wyniku wyszukiwania.  
System znalazł symbol. Motor stał nieopodal wejścia do metra. Dziwne, Alec kojarzył tą okolice. Zaczął przeglądać nagranie z pobliskich kamer, które podobnie jak ta dwa tygodnie temu rejestrowały wszystko. Przejrzał materiał godzinę wstecz i godzinę w przód. Motor podjechał, postać zasiadła z maszyny i udała się dalej na piechotę. Potem po 30 minutach, ta sama osoba, ale bez kasku- dziewczyna! - wywnioskował po długich włosach związanych w kucyk- wsiadła na motor i odjechała. Nie było widać jej twarzy bo było ciemno i na nagraniu widział jedynie jej plecy. Po dłuższej chwili zobaczył na nagraniu radiowozy policyjne i Luke'a . Teraz już pamiętał tą sprawę! Zabita dziewczyna przez demona, Luke dostał zgłoszenie i pojechał na miejsce zabójstwa. Do zbrodni doszło w czarnym zaułku, którego kamery nie obejmowały, dlatego Alec nie mógł zobaczyć gdzie dokładnie poszła właścicielka motocykla i jak doszło do morderstwa niewinnej kobiety.Luke twierdził, że to demon, obrażenia na to wskazywały. Może morderczynią była właśnie ta motocyklistka.  
Był podekscytowany, ale jednocześnie przerażony „ Z kim do cholery spotyka się moja siostra!?" Przeklął pod nosem gdy znowu kolejny dźwięk wyszukiwarki odtworzył kolejne znalezione nagranie.


	11. Dowód

Alec nie spał całą noc, znalazł co najmniej 20 nagrań, na których widniał czerwony koliber. W bliższej lub dalszej lokalizacji motor znajdował się zawsze nieopodal miejsc gdzie raportowano możliwą aktywność demonów, a nigdy nie znajdowano żadnych konkretnych dowodów. Chłopak przejrzał archiwa i dowiedział się, że byli jedynie świadkowie zdarzeń,przyziemni, którzy twierdzili że zostali ocaleni przed atakiem jakichś kreatur w ostatniej chwili. Kręcił głową, nie rozumiał o co chodzi, co to wszystko miało znaczyć.  
Był wykończony, czuł jak oczy zaczynają odmawiać posłuszeństwa, potarł je mocno, nie mógł teraz spać, musiał porozmawiać z resztą.

Zwołał zebranie w głównej sali instytutu, spora grupa łowców słuchała uważnie gdy mówił im jakiego dokonał odkrycia. Zaczął demonstrować swój gniew, jak to możliwe że wcześniej tego nie widzieli, nikt wcześniej nie zauważył na nagraniach dziewczyny na motocyklu. Na tych nagraniach, które dotyczyły ataków demonów, których nigdy nie znaleźli.

Nerwowo ściskał pieści. Miał pod sobą tylu ludzi i żadna z osób nie zauważyła tej zależności. Czuł jak gotuje się ze złości. Izzy, Clary i Jace też byli zaskoczeni. Izzy wiedziała kim jest motocyklistka i z sekundy na sekundę obawiała się, że Alec właśnie na nią zaraz naskoczy chcąc poznać tożsamość dziewczyny.

Izzy wiedziała kim jest motocyklistka i z sekundy na sekundę obawiała się, że Alec właśnie na nią zaraz naskoczy chcąc poznać tożsamość dziewczyny

Alec teraz jednak był skupiony na wyżywaniu się na innych. Wściekłość emanowała z każdego jego ruchu. Zarzucał im brak dokładności i lenistwo, pokazał każde nagranie z osobna uderzając palcem w monitor wskazując na motocykl. Spora grupa ludzi oglądała te nagrania jednak nikt nie zauważył tego szczegółu. Ponad 20 razy motocykl pojawiał się w okolicy ataków. Nigdy jednak nic nie znajdowali w tych miejscach, poza węgielnym pyłem, pozostałościami unicestwionych demonów.  
Jeden z łowców zaczął bronić grupy, mówił że mają dużo pracy, a nagrania nie są wyraźne. Alec uderzył pięściami w stół  
„ Chyba sobie żartujesz! Jak to możliwe, że nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył ?! Czy ja mam robić wszystko sam ?!"

Alec uderzył pięściami w stół„ Chyba sobie żartujesz! Jak to możliwe, że nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył ?! Czy ja mam robić wszystko sam ?!"

Izzy miała dosyć tych krzyków „ Przestańcie!" Zabrała w końcu głos.  
„Alec ja wszystko wiem, wszystko Ci wyjaśnię" powiedziała cicho spoglądając w stronę zaskoczonego brata.  
„ No domyślam się, to ta dziewczyna cie tutaj wczoraj przywiozła, mów!" Z trudem się powstrzymał, aby nie potrząsnąć siostrą.  
„To ta dziewczyna zabiła każdą kreaturę , których popioły znajdowaliśmy w miejscach z tych konkretnych nagrań. Ona tropi i zabija demony podobnie jak my. Nie jest łowcą, a pomimo tego nie raz już ocaliła przyziemnych. Zawsze starała się być ostrożna, dlatego do tej pory nie udało nam się znaleźć nagrania jej twarzy. Alec nie musisz wyżywać się na naszym zespole, to nie ich wina, dziewczyna zacierała ślady, poza tym przecież ona nie robiła nic złego. Powinniśmy być jej wdzięczni za pomoc, o której nie mieliśmy zresztą pojęcia".  
Jeden z łowców zaczął się śmiać „ Wdzięczni ? Dobre sobie!"

Teraz Izzy zaczynała być wściekła „ Okaż szacunek, ona wykonała za ciebie brudną robotę, nie musiałeś brudzić sobie rączek ani nawet wychodzić z instytutu"Alec obserwował cała sytuacje z poirytowaniem

Teraz Izzy zaczynała być wściekła „ Okaż szacunek, ona wykonała za ciebie brudną robotę, nie musiałeś brudzić sobie rączek ani nawet wychodzić z instytutu"  
Alec obserwował cała sytuacje z poirytowaniem. Skąd Izzy wiedziała to wszystko.  
„ Izzy kto to jest, wykrztuś to w końcu"  
„ Alec ... to Arie" powiedziała patrząc pewnie w oczy brata.  
Chłopak nie mógł w to uwierzyć, kiedy uda mu się uwolnić od tej cholernej kreatury.  
Nic nie powiedział, uderzył pięściami w stół , którego szklany blat popękał w kilku miejscach od siły uderzenia.  
Łowcy spojrzeli po sobie nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
Alec miał wszystkiego dość , wyszedł z sali szybkim krokiem. Musiał porozmawiać z Magnusem.  
Apartament znajdował się na najwyższym piętrze. Wjechał windą i zapukał w wielkie drewniane drzwi.  
Magnus był zaskoczony widząc Aleca  
„ Domyślam się, że nie wpadasz na kieliszek wina tak jak zawsze o tym marzyłem" powiedział dotykając ramię Aleca uśmiechając się lekko.  
„ Magnus cholera, nie pora teraz na żarty..." strząsnął jego dłoń i wszedł szybko do mieszkania.  
„ Opowiedz mi wszystko o tej dziewczynie demonie..." zaczął.  
Magnus nie musiał nawet usłyszeć jej imienia, aby wiedzieć, że to właśnie o nią chodzi. Ten moment, którego od zawsze się obawiał właśnie nadszedł, dowiedzieli się o niej i chcieli znać każdy szczegół na jej temat. Nie mógł jej już uchronić.  
„ Arie jest moją ... podopieczną, znalazłem ją jak była dzieckiem po wielkiej walce z demonami..." zaczął płynnie wskazując na sofę Alecowi, aby usiadł .  
Minęły na pewno 3 godziny kiedy w końcu dobiegał do końca swojej historii. Opowiedział mu o wszystkim , o wychowywaniu dziewczyny, o szkoleniach i nagle odkrytej niespożytej, drzemiącej w niej mocy, wspomniał też o zakazie polowania na demony i tym jak Arie od razu po tej kłótni się wyprowadziła. Motor dostała od niego na 18naste urodziny. Czerwony koliber symbolizował wielką moc w małym ciele.  
Alec wysłuchiwał wszystkiego w ciszy próbując poukładać sobie całą tą historię w głowie.  
Magnus mówił o niej ciepło, z ojcowskim instynktem, dziwnie jednak zatrzymywał oddech gdy dochodził do tematu jej energii, jej pochodzenia i jednej wielkiej niewiadomej z tym związanej. Jakby ... się jej bał.  
Zakazywał jej polowania na demony bo obawiał się, że dziewczyna straci kontrole nad swoją mocą.  
Wielki Czarownik Brooklynu, bał się tej kreatury. Alec nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
Magnus miał jednak zupełnie co innego na myśli mówiąc o strachu przed Arie, jemu chodziło o strach przed utratą ukochanej osoby. Bał się, że moc dziewczyny w którymś momencie doprowadzi do jej śmierci. To go przerażało, nie chciał jej stracić.  
Dla łowcy strach przed kreaturą równał się z jednym - jest niebezpieczna, trzeba ją schwytać i unieszkodliwić zanim komuś zrobi krzywdę.

Dla łowcy strach przed kreaturą równał się z jednym - jest niebezpieczna, trzeba ją schwytać i unieszkodliwić zanim komuś zrobi krzywdę

„ Gdzie ona jest ?" Podszedł do Magnusa.  
Czarownik zamarł widząc determinację w oczach chłopaka. On naprawdę postrzegał Arie jako potwora, którego trzeba zniszczyć. To była jego misja.  
Cała historia jej życia, którą mu przed chwilą opowiedział nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie liczyła się osobowość dziewczyny, to że była opiekuńcza, zaradna ,inteligentna i przede wszystkim dobra. Nie miały znaczenia historie, w których Arie pomagała innym, kochała najbliższych i walczyła ze złem, które zakłócało życie przyziemnych. To nie było istotne.  
Teraz najważniejsza była ta nieznana, panująca nad jej ciałem moc niosąca zniszczenie.  
Magnus przełknął ślinę, nie mógł już powstrzymać tej lawiny zbliżającej się w ogromna prędkością w kierunku Arie.  
Wiedział jedno- żadna lawina nie zdoła jej pokonać.  
Nie zdradził Alecowi gdzie jest dziewczyna, powiedział, że nie wie podpierając się historią, że sam widział ją pierwszy raz od pół roku gdy zakrwawiona weszła do nich przez balkon tamtej nocy.


	12. Opór

Arie nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się działo w instytucie dlatego była zaskoczona gdy Clary poprosiła ją o adres. Nie minęło 30 minut jak Izzy i Clary zadzwoniły do drzwi dziewczyny. Wiedziała, że coś musiało się stać inaczej nie znalazłyby się tutaj tak szybko.  
„ Arie musimy z tobą porozmawiać" powiedziała Clary wchodząc powoli do kuchni nerwowo pocierając swoje dłonie.  
„ Co jest ...mówcie.... „  
„ Wszyscy w instytucie wiedzą już o Tobie, Alec odnalazł nagrania, na których wielokrotnie widać twój motocykl i twoją postać, powiązali wszystko z atakami na przyziemnych, wiedzą, że to ty zabiłaś te wszystkie demony"  
Dziewczyna była zaskoczona, ale nie zszokowana. Wiedziała, że ten moment nastąpi prędzej czy później.  
„ Teraz prawdodpobnie będą chcieli Cie schwytać, Alec wydał im rozkazy" powiedziała niepokojenie Izzy.  
„ Ale nie martw się, upewniłyśmy się że nie byłyśmy śledzone, użyłyśmy run maskujących" dodała Clary.  
Chciały ją ostrzec, zdawała sobie sprawę czemu łowcy tak bardzo chcieli ją schwytać. Ludzie od zawsze bali się tego co nieznane... ona była nieznana. Budziła lęk. To co budzi lęk musi być unicestwione.  
„ Dziękuję, będę ostrożna" oznajmiła cicho.  
Izzy zrobiła coś czego Arie się nie spodziewała, podeszła do niej i ją przytuliła. Dziewczyna szybko odwzajemniła uścisk, to było bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Clary oplatając rękoma obie dziewczyny.  
Arie nigdy nie miała tak bliskich koleżanek, teraz wiedziała jak wiele do tej pory traciła.  
Dziewczyna zapewniła je, że się nie boi i sobie poradzi, bo zawsze była zdana na siebie, umiała radzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Izzy jednak przekręciła oczami spoglądając na brzuch Arie „ A jak tam twoja rana na brzuchu? „  
Ok, Arie zrozumiała aluzje. Prawie zawsze radziła sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Podniosła koszulkę ujawniając duży plaster, nadal zmieniała go 3 razy dziennie, rana goiła się bardzo powoli.  
Nagle zadzwonił telefon Clary, Jace wzywał je na misje, jakiś demon uaktywnił się w opuszczonych tunelach starego metra.  
Arie chciała do nich dołączyć, jednak po dłuższej chwili wszystkie stwierdziły jednogłośne, że nie jest to dobry pomysł bo dla Aleca dwa demony to już tłum. Bardzo śmieszne.  
Zostawiły ją w mieszkaniu i ruszyły do instytutu. Ona jednak nie czekała długo, wiedziała, że musi je śledzić. Tym razem nie brała motocykla, chwyciła kluczki do samochodu Marcusa, który wciąż stał pod jej blokiem. Chłopak widocznie o nim zapomniał.  
Wybiegła na ulice i odnalazła auto. Była gotowa już wsiąść do środka gdy zobaczyła w szybie swoje odbicie.

Była gotowa już wsiąść do środka gdy zobaczyła w szybie swoje odbicie

Znowu zdała sobie sprawę po co to robi, to silniejsze od niej. Chciała tak bardzo ponownie użyć swojej mocy, aby ponownie poczuć ulgę. Zamyśliła się na chwile, pierwszy raz w życiu zawahała się, może nie powinna tam jechać, może powinna zacząć inaczej radzić sobie z tą męcząca energia. To właśnie ona sprawiała, że wszyscy się jej bali i chcieli ją skrzywdzić.  
Jednak po szybkiej chwili te myśli zniknęły jakby coś nagle je wymazało, przekręciła kluczyki i wsiadła do auta.  
Był już wieczór, wejście do tuneli starego metra było zabite deskami. Sprawnie oderwała dwie deski i ruszyła długim ciemnym tunelem poszukując łowców.  
Usłyszała odgłosy walki i szczekanie?  
Szybko dobiegła do końca korytarza. Zauważyła łowców walczących z hordą demonicznych psów. Izzy pomagała odpędzić bestię od przygwożdżonej do ściany Clary, Jace właśnie przeszywał brzuch mieczem jednego z psów,a Alec stał na podeście i strzelał do reszty przeciwników.  
Zauważyła też dziwną dziurę w ścianie, oblepioną lawą, dymiącą śmierdzącymi oparami, co jakiś czas wybiegał z niej kolejny demoniczny pies. To musiało być źródło.  
Alec od razu zauważył dziewczynę, szybko zeskoczył na ziemię stając tuż przed nią „ W końcu zróbmy z Tobą porządek" rzucił w jej stronę idąc powoli w jej kierunku i wyciągnął strzałę, nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić bo usłyszał przeraźliwy pisk Izzy.  
Pies powalił ją na ziemię i zaczynał gryźć ramię. Chłopak szybko rzucił się na pomoc, nie dobiegł jednak daleko bo z dziury wybiegły kolejne dwie kreatury odgradzając mu przejście. Arie nie czekała długo, teleportowała się zaraz tuż obok Izzy, chwyciła psa za kark i z ogromna mocą rzuciła nim o ścianę. Zwierze padło martwe. Chwyciła Izzy i teleportowała się wraz z nią na parking tuż przy samochodzie. Obolała dziewczyna chwyciła jej dłoń i spojrzała w oczy „ Błagam nie pozwól, aby bestie ich skrzywdziły" Arie pokiwała głową „ Zaczekaj tutaj zaraz wrócę" i zaczęła biec w kierunku tunelu, nie chciała już się teleportować, bo czuła jak bardzo ją to osłabiło.  
Alec nadal był otoczony przez psy, nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Miał w ręku łuk, ale był bezużyteczny bo bestie odrodziły go od strzał, które mu wypadły kilka minut wcześniej. Jace nadal walczył z psami tracąc powoli siły. W jednej ręce miał miecz, drugą starał się ochraniać Clary chowając ją za swoim ciałem, dziewczyna była ranna, nie mogła sama się bronić.  
Alec nie zauważył jak jedna z bestii zaszła go od tylu bo był skupiony na dwóch potworach, które stały przed nim. Pies podszedł do niego powoli, niezauważony zbierał się do skoku na chłopaka. Nagle łuna czerwonego światła uderzyła w bestie zamieniając ją w pył. Zszokowany chłopak obejrzał się za siebie widząc pozostałości kreatury i w oddali oddychająca ciężko Arie. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy widząc jak wiele energii ją to kosztowało.

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy widząc jak wiele energii ją to kosztowało

W międzyczasie Jace zdołał zabić dwa psy. Chwycił obolałą Clary w talii i spojrzał na Arie.  
Dziewczyna wiedziała, że prosił tym samym o jej przyzwolenie „ Jace zabierz ją stąd" krzyknęła Arie. Chłopak spojrzał też na swojego parabatai, Alec kiwnął głową. Po chwili już ich nie było.  
Arie i Alec zostali sami , otoczeni przez psie kreatury. W dziury wybiegały kolejne. Dziewczyna podbiegła do kołczana ze strzałami i chwyciła go mocno. Spojrzała na chłopaka, kiwnęła głową i rzuciła sprzęt w jego stronę. Alec bez problemu chwycił strzały, odwrócił się psów i naprężył luk „ No chodźcie pieski" warknął cicho. Zabijał jednego są po drugim podczas gdy Arie podbiegła do dziury i zaczęła się rozglądać za czymś co mogłoby ją zatkać.  
Przesunęła jakiś ciężki wózek blokując wyjście, ale wiedziała że to nie starczy na długo. Usłyszała warczenie jednego z psów, który podchodził do niej powoli obnażając ostre kły, krwiste czerwone oczy nie spuszczały z niej wzroku. Odwróciła się szybko i bez żadnych emocji spojrzała na zwierzę, pochyliła się lekko i dotknęła otwartą dłonią ziemi. Czerwona pulsująca żyła energii wystrzeliła z jej palców, podążała szybko w kierunku psa wyglądając jak czerwone pęknięcia w ziemi. Gdy w końcu dotarła do potwora zniknęła wysadzając go głośno w powietrze.  
Alec nie miał już strzał, psy podchodziły co raz bliżej, skoczyły dwa na raz powalając chłopaka na ziemię. Jeden zaczął szarpać za nogawkę, o ironio. Drugi wskoczył na tors chłopaka, bestia była ciężka, obśliniony psyk znajdował się blisko jego twarzy, szczerząc długie ostre zęby, Alec nie mógł się podnieść, próbował rękami zepchnąć z siebie psa, ale nic to nie dawało. Arie podbiegła szybko i chwyciła demona ściskając go mocno za gardło „ Zostaw go!" krzyknęła głośno.  
Alec spojrzał na dziewczynę, ratowała go po raz kolejny. Pies, który wcześniej gryzł nogawkę rzucił się na Arie boleśnie drapiąc miejsce gdzie miała plaster. Syknęła głośno, ale zdołała i jego też złapać za gardło. Ściskała mocno palce trzymając obie bestie, powoli jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że traci już siły. Zadrapanie na brzuchu nie pozwalało jej się skoncentrować. Ostatkiem sił odrzuciła obie kreatury najdalej jak potrafiła, roztrzaskały się o wystające skały. Arie uklękła szybko łapiąc się za podrażnioną ranę zaciskając mocno oczy. Cholera znowu ten ból.  
Słyszała ,że chłopak się podniósł i zaczął iść w jej stronę „Nie podchodź !" wyrzuciła nagle z siebie.  
Alec nie rozumiał czemu, ale pierwsza myśl jaka mu przyszła do głowy popychała go w kierunku dziewczyny, aby sprawdzić czy z nią wszystko w porządku. Czemu się tak nagle przejął, przecież nie była niczym lepszym od tych demonicznych psów.  
Nagle poczuli jak temperatura w tunelu zaczyna rosnąć, zastawiona wózkiem dziura zaczęła oblewać się gorącą lawą szybko oblepiając wózek. Po chwili demoniczne wejście zostało zaklejone, lawa szybko zastygła tworząc czarna twarda barierę. To był już koniec, starczy kreatur na dziś. Spojrzeli na siebie nie rozumiejąc co się przed chwilą stało, jakby ktoś od środka specjalnie zakleił dziurę.  
Alec chwycił luk i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, odwrócił się niepewnie w stronę Arie, szła powoli kilka metrów za nim trzymając się za brzuch. W ciszy dotarli do wyjścia gdzie czekała na nich reszta.


	13. Brzask

Wszyscy stali na parkingu, patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Każde z nich miało obrażenia, większe lub mniejsze. Izzy obszarpane ramię, Clary podrapaną nogę, Alec poranioną szyje i tors, Jace zadrapany policzek.  
Arie nie miała nowej rany tylko podrapaną starą, co było jeszcze bardziej bolesne.  
„ Alec co się wydarzyło w środku ?" Zapytała Izzy patrząc na zagubionego brata.  
„ Porozmawiamy o tym później chodźmy stąd, musimy coś zrobić z tymi ranami" powiedział Jace patrząc na Clary.  
„ Instytut jest za daleko, musimy szybko użyć run, aby w rany nie wdało się zakażenie" dodał.  
„ Jedźmy do mnie" wyszeptała Arie, nie wiedziała jak długo zdoła stać na własnych nogach, rana paliła ją co raz bardziej. Nie obchodziło ją to, że Alec pozna jej adres, nie zamierzała się przed nim chować.  
„ Dobry pomysł" powiedziała Izzy łapiąc się za ramię. Alec nadal się nie odzywał, stał jakby zagubiony przyglądając się wszystkim, sam miał podartą zakrwawioną koszulkę i czuł jak zadrapane miejsca zaczynają go szczypać. Pogrążony w myślach kiwnął głową. Wszystkich to zaskoczyło, zazwyczaj był pierwsza osobą, która zgłaszała sprzeciw.  
Wsiedli do samochodu, Arie usiadła za kierownicą wydając z siebie cichy jęk.  
„ Arie zaraz Ci pomogę, jak tylko dojedziemy na miejsce, wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę ?" Powiedziała Izzy, dotykając delikatnie policzka przyjaciółki i siadając obok na miejscu pasażera. Arie uśmiechnęła się lekko tłumiąc w sobie kolejny jęk.  
Alec zauważył gest siostry w stosunku do dziewczyny, siedział z tyłu wraz z Jacem i Clary. Poczuł ... zazdrość. To jak jego własna siostra ciepło odnosiła się do obcej osoby sprawiło,że poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
Odjechali na miejsce, wjechali na ostanie piętro, Arie otworzyła drzwi i gestem zaprosiła wszystkich do środka. Już po chwili Jace wyciągnął stelę i zaczął rysować runy na ręku Clary.  
Alec rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Wyglądało normalnie. W sumie czego się spodziewał ? Jaskini? w której zazwyczaj mieszkają demony ?  
Duży salon połączony z kuchnią, sypialnia, pokój gościnny i łazienka. Jak na tak małe mieszkanie wydawało się, że jest tu dużo miejsca.  
Usiadł na sofie zaraz obok Izzy. Arie wzięła z lodówki napoje i dała każdemu z osobna. Gdy podawała butelkę Alecowi, ręka ześlizgnęła się z zimnej butelki dotykając palców chłopaka. Przeszył ją dreszcz, Alec też się wzdrygnął, jednak nie dał poznać po sobie że cokolwiek się stało.  
Marzyła, o swój łóżku. Chciała, aby szybko załatwili co maja załatwić i opuścili to miejsce. Martwiła się jednak o Izzy bo zauważyła, że dziewczyna już ma gorączkę i zapada w sen.  
„ Pomóż mi ją znieść do sypialni" powiedziała do Aleca, ten zareagował szybko łapiąc siostrę pod ramię. Nie minęła chwila jak Izzy leżała pod kocem na łóżku, a Alec rysował jej runy.  
„ Za pół godziny powinna dojść do siebie" rzucił cicho patrząc na Arie, widział jak stan jego siostry bardzo martwił dziewczynę.  
Wyszli w pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Clary czuła się już lepiej, opatrywała Jacea, gdy tylko skończyła pocałowała go w usta, a następnie w czoło. Chłopak zamknął z ulgą oczy uśmiechając się lekko.  
Arie odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do łazienki. Powoli podniosła koszulkę, plaster był cały przesiąknięty. Chciała sama zmienić opatrunek jednak gdy chwyciła za przyklejony brzeg i zaczęła go odrywać zdała sobie sprawę,że to ponad jej siły, była cała obolała, bolało ją całe ciało. Zrezygnowana opuściła z powrotem koszulkę i wróciła do salonu.  
Alec leżał na sofie bez koszulki, Jace przygotowywał stelę, aby narysować leczące runy.  
Arie zauważyła jak bardzo poraniony był chłopak. Cała klatka piersiowa była podrapana, niektóre rany wydawały się naprawdę głębokie.  
Zauważyła też, że całe jego ciało było pokryte runami. Nie tylko na szyi miał tatuaże, ale też na brzuchu, ramionach, biodrze i klatce.  
Alec nie tylko był bardzo wysoki, ale teraz było też widać jak bardzo był umięśniony, każdy skrawek jego odkrytego ciała był dokładnie wyrzeźbiony.  
Jace zaczął rysować leczące runy. Alec miał wiele obrażeń wiec Jace musiał narysować więcej niż jedną. Wypalanie run nie było przyjemne, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że tylko one potrafią poradzić sobie z takimi ranami.

Wypalanie run nie było przyjemne, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że tylko one potrafią poradzić sobie z takimi ranami

Alec zaciskał mocno zęby gdy Jace rysował kolejne i kolejne. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, już po kilku minutach cześć zadrapań była zasklepiona. Chłopak założył koszulkę i poszedł do sypialni sprawdzić jak czuje się siostra.  
Tymczasem Arie co raz bardziej walczyła ze swoim ciałem. Łowcy mieli runy , a eliksir od Meliorna, jedyny który jej pomagał, już dawno się skończył. Stała w kuchni za blatem i trzymała się za brzuch, rozpaczliwie poszukując w szufladach maści, którą dostała wraz z eliksirem.  
Izzy już się obudziła, była jeszcze słaba, nadal miała gorączkę, ale patrzyła na brata z ulgą.  
„ Jak się czujesz?" zapytała.  
„ Juz dobrze, powiedz lepiej co z tobą" powiedział Alec siadając na łóżku obok leżącej siostry.  
„ Lepiej, ale chyba jeszcze potrzebuje chwilę aby dojść do siebie. Alec co się wydarzyło w tym tunelu i dlaczego mam przeczucie, że nie będzie ci łatwo o tym mówić" spojrzała na chłopaka i chwyciła jego dłoń.  
„ Był moment gdy myślałem że już po mnie, bestie mnie otoczyły, obie skoczyły... powaliły mnie ....przyciskając do ziemi. Już czułem jak zęby psa przecinają się przez skórę mojej szyi" Izzy ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń słysząc jak jego oddech przyspiesza.  
„.... dziewczyna mnie ocaliła ...zabiła oba potwory" Izzy widziała jak ciężko te słowa przechodzą mu przez gardło.  
„ Boże Arie..." nagle podniosła się z łóżka.  
„ Co się stało ?" spytał nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
„ Clary zmieniła jej opatrunek ? Ja miałam jej zmienić opatrunek" zaczynała wstawać z łóżka.  
„ Clary i Jace chyba już pojechali do instytutu, zbierali się do wyjścia jak wchodziłem do ciebie do pokoju"  
„ Cholera... puść mnie , muszę jej pomoc, ma naprawdę paskudną ranę, teraz nie da rady sama zmienić plastra" zaczęła się wyrywać.  
„ Izzy uspokój się, musisz jeszcze odpoczywać, musisz leżeć, kładź się !" Chłopak był już poirytowany.  
„ Alec nie rozumiesz, ona znowu ocaliła mi życie, muszę jej pomóc, wiem jak bardzo ją to boli!"  
„ Ja pójdę ... zmienię jej opatrunek" wyrzucił nagle z siebie, Izzy znieruchomiała.  
„ Pójdę pod warunkiem, że będziesz tu leżeć spokojnie" Nic nie powiedziała, skinęła jedynie głową. Alec wyszedł z pokoju.  
Arie była w łazience, siedziała na brzegu wanny. Z zaciśniętymi ustami próbowała oderwać plaster. Dłonie bolały ją tak bardzo, były mocno podrapane od szorstkiej sierści psich demonów.  
Zdjęła koszulkę, rozpięła pierwszy guzik w jeansach, odsunęła lekko suwak. Cześć plastra znajdowała się pod brzegiem spodni.  
Usłyszała jak drzwi się uchylają i staje w nich Alec. Nie miała nawet siły żeby cokolwiek złapać i się zakryć, co za różnica, chłopak na pewno przecież widział wcześniej dziewczynę w staniku.

Nie miała nawet siły żeby cokolwiek złapać i się zakryć, co za różnica, chłopak na pewno przecież widział wcześniej dziewczynę w staniku

Zobaczył ból w jej oczach i trzęsące się wargi.  
„ Nie podchodź.... mówiłam Ci" powiedziała dziewczyna prostując się lekko, jakby chciała pokazać, że nadal ma siłę aby się bronić. Kłamstwo . Bała się go, nadal pamietała nóż na gardle i to jak przyciskał ją do ściany.  
„ Izzy jest słaba... mam zmienić twój opatrunek" też nie był tym zachwycony, ale obiecał siostrze i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa.  
Arie wiedziała, że Alec to jej jedyna szansa na ulgę z tą cholerną raną, musiała wybrać mniejsze zło. Na pewno potrwa to tylko chwilę i będzie po wszystkim.


	14. Dotyk

Alec podszedł powoli do dziewczyny, poprawiła się lekko, by być gotową na ... atak?  
W sumie przecież nie miała pewności,czy jej znowu nie skrzywdzi.  
Wziął stołek i usiadł blisko niej.

„ Postaram się zrobić to w miarę sprawnie, abyśmy oboje mogli szybko o tym zapomnieć" patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jakby próbował zapewnić , że jest tutaj wbrew swojej woli

„ Postaram się zrobić to w miarę sprawnie, abyśmy oboje mogli szybko o tym zapomnieć" patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jakby próbował zapewnić , że jest tutaj wbrew swojej woli.

Spojrzał na jej ciało, miała na sobie cienki, koronkowy, błękitny stanik, przez chwile zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok, jednak po chwili ze skrępowaniem spojrzał niżej ... tym razem z kolei patrząc na rozpięte jeansy i wystające koronkowe figi w tym samym kolorze.  
Szybko skupił się wiec na plastrze.

Arie przeklinała moment, w którym pozwoliła mu wejść do łazienki, mimo wszystko czuła się skrępowana. Obcy facet oglądał ją w bieliźnie. Miała wąska talię, spore piersi i szerokie biodra. Zawsze marzyła o bardziej chłopięcej figurze, bo wydawało jej się, że będzie jej wtedy łatwiej trenować i walczyć.  
W tym momencie marzyła, aby mieć na sobie jakieś sportowe szorty i sportowy wygodny stanik, a nie półprzezroczystą cienką, pastelową bieliznę eksponującą dosłownie wszystko.

Alec próbował się skupić i jak najszybciej skończyć te tortury. Dotknął brzegu plastra i zaczął delikatnie odklejać. Sam był zaskoczony jak dobrze mu szło. Po chwili miał już odklejoną całą górną część. Żeby odkleić dolną część musiał lekko odchylić brzeg jeansów niżej je zsuwając.  
Arie wzdrygnęła się lekko, Alec szybko cofnął ręce, nie chciał wprawiać jej w dyskomfort, o ile jeszcze bardziej było to w ogóle możliwe.

„W porządku, odklej cały" po chwili już wróciła do siebie. Zaczął odklejać resztę, tutaj już nie było łatwo, ta cześć plastra była bardziej zabrudzona jakby przykleiła się do rany. Arie wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, naprawdę bardzo się powstrzymywała, aby po prostu nie krzyknąć z bólu.

Alec starał się być delikatny, choć wiedział,że z jego wielkimi dłońmi nie jest to takie łatwe.  
Po zasunięciu spodni nieco niżej zauważył pod biodrem niewielki tatuaż -mały znajomy czerwony koliber. Spojrzał przez chwile na twarz dziewczyny, która w tym momencie miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała płytko przez rozchylone usta.

Arie zaczęła się już kręcić niespokojnie, rana co raz bardziej jej doskwierała. Czuła jak spływa jej pot po szyi i po brzuchu.  
„ Zaraz będzie po wszystkim" zapewnił ją odsłaniając w końcu ranę.  
Była paskudna, faktycznie trochę zagojona, jednak w niektórych miejscach głęboko zadrapana. Była wielkości jego dłoni. Pamiętał z opowieści Izzy jak demon przygwoździł dziewczynę do ziemi.

Wziął ręcznik nasączony wodą i zaczął przemywać zranione miejsce.  
„ Izzy naprawdę na tobie zależy, czuje wdzięczność" zaczął.  
Gdy rana była już czysta Arie nic nie mówiąc dala mu mały słoiczek z niebieską maścią. Chłopak wziął go do ręki i bez zastanowienia zaczął w ciszy aplikować na ranę.

Arie w końcu poczuła ulgę, przyjemne zimno rozlało się po zranionym miejscu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, nieświadomie przysuwając swoje ciało do Aleca. Chłopak szybko nakleił plaster i wstał ze stołka patrząc na dziewczynę. Nie wiedziała, że już skończył, pozostawała nadal w tej samej pozycji, wygięte plecy, odchylona głowa, zamknięte oczy i spokojny oddech.  
„ Gotowe" powiedział głośniej chcąc być pewnym, że usłyszała. Arie szybko usiadła normalnie, podciągnęła i zapięła spodnie, chwyciła koszulkę i szybko założyła ją przez głowę.

Alec cały czas na nią patrzył jakby próbował odnaleźć w niej jakieś atrybuty demona. Jakby chciał znaleźć dowody, że dziewczyna jest kreaturą. Zamiast tego widział kształtne kobiece ciało, długie włosy, duże zielone oczy i pełne usta.

Zamiast tego widział kształtne kobiece ciało, długie włosy, duże zielone oczy i pełne usta

Szybko się otrząsnął.  
„ Izzy czuje do ciebie wdzięczność, nie myśl że ze mną też będzie tak samo, nie będę ci za nic dziękować, nadal nie wiem czym jesteś, wkrótce znajdę dla ciebie odpowiednie miejsce" rzucił sucho patrząc z nienawiścią w jej oczy.

„ Wynoś się stad..." syknęła wstając na proste nogi jednocześnie podchodząc bliżej.

„ Nic tu po mnie" powiedział i wyszedł szybko zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Szybko chwycił swoją kurtkę i praktycznie wybiegł z jej mieszkania. Co się z nim dzieje? Zadawał sobie to pytanie zbiegając szybko po schodach. Nadal miał w głowie jej tatuaż, czerwonego kolibra.

Arie poszła do sypialni i położyła się koło śpiącej Izzy. Wreszcie w łóżku, pomyślała szybko zapadając w sen.

Rano obudziła się pierwsza, poszła do łazienki się umyć, nie mogła wziąć prysznica więc gąbką umyła ciało, włosy umyła w zlewie. Czuła się jak nowo narodzona, rana nie bolała jej już tak mocno.  
Zrobiła śniadanie i zobaczyła wychodząca z sypialni Izzy. Też wyglądała lepiej.  
„ Arie jak się czujesz ? Jak rana ? Zmienić ci opatrunek?" zapytała szybko podbiegając do dziewczyny.  
„ Nie dziękuję , Alec to wczoraj zrobił"  
„ I nie pozabijaliście się? To naprawdę sukces" powiedziała zadowolona Izzy.  
Arie nie chciała wchodzić w szczegóły. Najważniejsze, że go tutaj już nie było.

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych razem odwiozła Izzy do instytutu


	15. Wyparcie

Alec nie mógł zasnąć, leżał w łóżku w swoim pokoju wpatrując się w sufit. Myślał nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego wieczora. Był wściekły na Izzy, że pozwoliła dziewczynie wtrącać się w misje nocnych łowców. Miał do niej pretensje, że zaprzyjaźniła się z kreaturą.  
Podniósł się z łóżka i chwycił telefon, wysłał krótkiego smsa.  
Minęło 10 minut, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, poszedł otworzyć. Smukła blondynka uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miała na sobie piżamę - krótkie szorty i koszulkę na ramiączka. Spojrzała na chłopaka widząc w jego oczach zmęczenie i rozdrażnienie.  
„ Ciężka noc? Zaraz coś na to poradzimy..." powiedziała cicho łapiąc za brzeg spodni chłopaka, wyciągając powoli pasek ze szlufki i rozsuwając suwak.

Izzy szła korytarzem na poranne zebranie do głównej sali instytutu, gdy zobaczyła w oddali jak dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju Aleca. Przekręciła oczami kląc pod nosem jak zobaczyła kobietę całująca namiętnie na pożegnanie jej brata.  
Podeszła do chłopaka, gdy byli już sami na korytarzu „ Victoria? Naprawdę Alec ?" Chłopak rzucił jej poirytowane spojrzenie.  
Zaczęli iść wspólnie w kierunku głównej sali.  
Izzy mamrotała coś cicho pod nosem, chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał „ O co ci chodzi , co tam mamroczesz?"  
„ Nie rozumiem, przecież ta dziewucha jest tak irytująca i mało inteligentna, po co w ogóle pakujesz się w jakiekolwiek relacje z nią?" wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie.  
„ Izzy uwierz mi, nie prowadzę z nią żadnych rozmów" odpowiedział przyspieszając kroku, po chwili zniknął za rogiem.  
Izzy zrobiła zdegustowaną minę. Nie chciała nawet myśleć co jej brat wyprawiał z dziewczyną.  
Nie cierpiała Victorii. Dziewczyna była wyjątkowo irytująca, miała wysokie mniemanie o sobie, gardziła innymi, była leniwa i skupiona tylko na sobie.

Poranne spotkanie było wyjątkowo długie. Łowcy rozmawiali o źródle demonów z ostatniej nocy. Otrzymali informacje, że dziura w ścianie nie była jedyną. Raphael Santiago naczelny wampirów przekazał im, że u nich w hotelowej piwnicy również powstało źródło, z którego wybiegały demoniczne psy.  
Relacje łowców i wampirów były trudne, jednak w tej sytuacji obie grupy zgodziły co do jednego- coś się działo na rzeczy, synchronizowane ataki demonów, Valentine szykował się do kolejnej walki, musieli działać wspólnie, aby zapanować nad sytuacją.  
Alec rozmawiał z Raphaelem przez telefon w trybie głośno mówiącym, ustalali spotkanie.  
„ Przyprowadź dziewczynę" dorzucił wampir rozłączając rozmowę.  
Alec zmarszczył brwi „ Kogo?" rzucił zdziwiony.  
„ On mówił o ... Arie" powiedziała cicho Izzy.  
Alec wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z sali.

Arie nie wiedziała czemu Alec się zgodził, aby była tu obecna. Stała wraz z innymi łowcami rozglądając się niepewnie. Spotkanie było umówione w przystani rybackiej. Było zimno, padało i zapadła już noc. Zaraz zaczynała zmianę w Pandemonium.  
Po chwili zobaczyła jak zbliża się niewielka grupka wampirów. Nigdy nie miała z nimi odczynienia, jednak od razu ich poznała. Podeszli do łowców z zachowaniem bezpiecznej odległości.  
„ Poczekajmy na resztę" powiedział Raphael z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się Arie.  
„ Resztę?" Zapytał Alec.

„ Sytuacja jest poważna, musimy dobrze się przygotować do odparcia ataku" powiedział wampir powoli podchodząc do dziewczyny

„ Sytuacja jest poważna, musimy dobrze się przygotować do odparcia ataku" powiedział wampir powoli podchodząc do dziewczyny. Arie miała ochotę zrobić kilka kroków do tylu jednak coś ją powstrzymywało. Raphael podszedł blisko i chwycił lekko za brodę dziewczyny przyglądając jej się uważnie „ i to o nią tyle krzyku" powiedział z zaciekawieniem.  
Alec i Izzy spojrzeli na siebie, Jace i Clary też nie rozumieli o co chodzi.  
„ Arie chodź tu do mnie" nagle usłyszeli głos Magnusa, który właśnie wraz Meliornem i kilkoma fearie dołączyli do dużej grupy.

Arie patrzyła z przerażeniem na wszystkich, nie wiedziała czy uciekać, czy schować się za Czarownikiem. Po chwili zauważyła jeszcze jedną grupę zbliżająca się szybko w ich kierunku. Było ich najwiecej. „ Wataha Luke'a" pomyślała chwytając Magnusa za dłoń. Wszyscy, których unikała przez tyle lat, znajdowali się teraz w jednym miejscu, wlepiając w nią wzrok. Zrobiła kilka kroków do tylu, zbierała się do ucieczki, nie zmierzała tutaj dłużej zostawać.  
Magnus obserwował wszystkich po kolei - rozbawione wampiry, zamyśleni fearie, skupione wilkołaki i zdezorientowani łowcy. Nie będzie z tego nic dobrego, był pewien, że Arie będzie tutaj ofiarą. Ścisnął mocnej jej dłoń czując jak dziewczyna stara się lekko wyrywać.  
Deszcz zaczynał padać co raz bardziej, nikt jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli kobiecy śmiech dochodzący z góry. Arie uniosła wzrok.

Kobieta w czerwonej sukni stała na kontenerze i spoglądała na wszystkich w zaciekawieniem

Kobieta w czerwonej sukni stała na kontenerze i spoglądała na wszystkich w zaciekawieniem. Zeskoczyła zwinnie na ziemię i podeszła do dziewczyny.  
„ Camille" powiedział Raphael uśmiechając się lekko. Wampirzyca spojrzała Arie prosto w oczy i uniosła dłoń, aby odgarnąć jej z policzka kosmyk mokrych włosów.  
„ To chyba naprawdę ty, nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek spotkam istotę twojego pokroju, nie sądziłam, że będziesz miała ludzką formę"  
Przyglądała jej się z zaciekawieniem gładząc jej policzek.  
„ O co tutaj chodzi do cholery..„ wykrztusił z siebie wkurzony Alec. Camille leniwie spojrzała na łowcę, a następnie na Magnusa.  
Czarownik nie widział jej od dawna, jego pierwsza miłość, kobieta destrukcja. Sam patrzył zagubiony teraz na kobietę próbując zrozumieć jej słowa.  
Luke podszedł do Arie i lekko odgrodził ją od wampirzycy „ Mów ...i zostaw ją w spokoju" warknął cicho.  
Śmiech Camille wypełnił całą przystań  
„ Ah wy naprawdę nie wiecie z czym macie odczynienia, dziewczyna jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Pamiętacie wielką bitwę demonów? To wszystko lada chwila nastąpi ponownie!" Śmiała się teraz bardzo głośno „ a wszystko przez tą mała dziewczynkę"  
„ Do setna Camille!" wykrztusił z siebie poirytowany Magnus.  
„ Pozwólcie,że opowiem wam krótką historie.." powiedziała wampirzyca przechadzając się leniwie, powoli między wilkołakam i wampirami. Podeszła do Marcusa, który przybył wraz z watahą i zaczęła gładzić jego zarost brzegiem dłoni. Arie wywróciła oczami widząc uśmieszek chłopaka.  
Atmosfera była napięta, wszyscy się już niecierpliwili. Nikt nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego widoku. Łowcy i Podziemi w jednym miejscu w tak licznych grupach. Czuć było poirytowanie w powietrzu.  
„ Walne zgromadzenie, które odbyło się 15 lat temu miało być wyjątkowe. Podziemni zebrani w jednym miejscu mieli doświadczyć czegoś wyjątkowego..." zaczęła powoli.  
„ Wilkołaki , wampiry, fearie , czarownicy ... wszyscy podziemni ... nie byli jedynymi na tej sali. Były wśród nich też demony czystej krwi, nikt ich jednak nie zauważył i nie wyczuł. Alice i Henry Wander nie wyróżniali się z tłumu. Przybyli na spotkanie wraz z 5letnią córką. Rodzina nie wzbudzała niczyjego zainteresowania. To czego nikt nie wiedział to to, że demony nie były zwykłymi kreaturami z jakimi mamy na co dzień do czynienia.  
Rodzice Arie byli demonami, które dostąpiły zbawienia. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie wszystkie demony są w 100% bestiami złej krwi.  
Alice i Henry odcięli się od świata, w którym dotychczas żyli, pomagali aniołom utrzymywać równowagę na ziemi, w zamian otrzymali wstawiennictwo od anioła Razjela i dostąpili zbawienia, można powiedzieć, że dostali rozgrzeszenie i stali się nawróconymi demonami" Camille śmiała się teraz w głos, sama nie wierzyła w to co mówi „ nawrócony demon" dobre sobie.  
Arie słuchała jej słów z niedowierzaniem.

Arie słuchała jej słów z niedowierzaniem

„ Wiem o tym wszystkim bo znałam Alice. Tamtego wieczoru chcieli przedstawić swoją tożsamość, chcieli udowodnić Zgromadzeniu, że nie wszystkie demony są złe. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.  
Alice była przerażona gdy dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży. Raziel ją ostrzegał, że dziecko będzie miało niespożytą, ogromną moc jakiej żaden z gatunków jeszcze nie widział. Do tej pory w żadnym z wymiarów nie było potomstwa zbawionych demonów.  
Podczas walnego zebrania Alice chciała przekazać dziecko pod ochronę królowej Fearie, wiedziała, że dziewczynka nie może dłużej z nimi zostać, a będzie bezpieczna na Jasnym Dworze. Jednak wywiązała się walka bo na spotkanie przedarły się liczne demony. Prawie wszyscy zostali zabici. Nie wiem co się stało wówczas z dziewczynką, ale jak teraz widzimy ...przeżyła" syknęła patrząc na zmokniętą Arie.  
„Jak się o niej dowiedzieliście?" wypalił nagle Magnus. Camille odwróciła się do niego oblizując usta.  
„ Nie żartuj mój drogi, przecież wiesz doskonale, że jej wszystkie polowania na demony z użyciem tej niespotykanej mocy nie mogły tak po prostu przejść bez echa. Jak tylko pośród demonów wybuchło poruszenie, że inny demon zabija swój gatunek, wiedziałam, że to musi chodzić o tą małą".  
„ Czyli jest demonem" chciał upewnić się Alec.  
„ Oczywiście, że tak, jednak jak widzimy ma ludzką postać i nie może przybrać demonicznej formy, ułaskawienie jej rodziców sprawiło, że jej demoniczna natura przejawia się jedynie w drzemiącej w niej energii, a nie w ciele".  
Arie przełknęła ślinę, w ciągu kilku minut dowiedziała się historii swojego życia, w końcu usłyszała kim jest i nie czuła się z tym najlepiej.  
Wiedziała zawsze, że ma w sobie demoniczne pokłady, miała jednak nadzieje, że jednak jest.... kimś lepszym, szlachetniejszym.  
Camille podeszła do Aleca dalej ciągnąć swój wywód „Dziewczyna ma w sobie krew demona, ale mogła wejść do instytutu bo nie jest demonem przeklętym" uniosła dłoń i zaczęła wodzić nią po szyi chłopaka. Alec szybko się odsunął strącając pewnie jej rękę.  
„ Powiedz nam dlaczego nas tu wszyskich zebrałaś, jaki to ma związek z atakami demonicznych psów ?" zabrał głos Luke. Stanął obok wstrząśniętej Arie i lekko potarł jej ramie.  
„ Jak to jaki? Valentine zrobi wszystko, aby schwytać demona najpotężniejszego ze wszystkich, jest zachwycony jej mocą i pragnie poznać Arie."  
„ Co nam do tego? Niech ją weźmie i przetrzymuje wraz z innymi kreaturami" rzucił Alec. Izzy mocno uderzyła brata w plecy.  
„ Chłopcze ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz...jak tylko Valentine ją schwyta to może oznaczać nasz koniec, nas podziemnych ... a i nie wykluczone,że wasz też. Wszyscy doskonale wiemy do czego on dąży. W naszym interesie jest to, aby uniemożliwić mu ze skorzystania z mocy dziewczyny. A co jeśli ją przekona, aby do niego dołączyła? Widzimy przecież, że dziewczyna nie pała do nas z sympatią. To będzie nasz kres".  
Arie nie wierzyła w to co słyszy, mówiono o niej jak o przedmiocie, broni destrukcji gotowej do użycia. Czuła jak energia zaczyna powoli rozsadzać jej żyły.  
„ Zabijmy ją" rzucił swobodnie Raphael „...nie będzie dziewczyny, nie będzie mocy, nie będzie problemu" dodał po chwili przyglądając się swojej dłoni i pierścieniom od niechcenia.

Magnus natychmiast zrobił krok do przodu rażąc wampira swoim złotym zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Izzy i Clary popchnęły Arie za siebie, a Luke pewnie stanął murem ze swoimi wilkołakami tuż za Magnusem.  
„ Nie, nie, nie mój skarbie " powiedziała spokojnie Camille „ szkoda tracić takiej mocy, wszyscy widzimy jak z dnia na dzień Valentine staje się co raz silniejszy, potrzebujemy dziewczyny"

„ Nie, nie, nie mój skarbie " powiedziała spokojnie Camille „ szkoda tracić takiej mocy, wszyscy widzimy jak z dnia na dzień Valentine staje się co raz silniejszy, potrzebujemy dziewczyny"

Arie miała już dość, cała grupa była skupiona na Camille, wszyscy byli odwróceni w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna wykorzystała ten moment i zaczęła się wycofywać. Chciała stąd uciec jak najdalej. Chwyciła motor i nie odpalając silnika , po cichu wyprowadziła maszynę na bezpieczną odległość. Gdy była pewna, że jest już daleko wsiadła na motor i odjechała z przystani jak najszybciej... chcąc zapomnieć o tym co właśnie usłyszała.


	16. Pokora

Głowa pękała jej od natłoku informacji, postanowiła jednak, tak jak wcześniej pojechać do pracy. Nie miała siły się tym wszystkim przejmować. Co ma być to będzie. Chcą ją schwytać, chcą ją uwięzić ? Niech próbują.  
Zasiadła z motocykla i tylnym wejściem weszła do klubu, który już pękał w szwach od natłoku gości. Szybko się przebrała i poszła pomóc Tomowi. Noc minęła bardzo szybko. Wróciła do mieszkania. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie się nie zmieniło. Przekręciła klucze i weszła do środka, na stoliku nadal stał kubek z niedopitą rano kawą. Żadne demony się na nią tutaj nie czaiły.  
Sięgnęła po telefon i zobaczyła, że ma kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Izzy, Luke'a, Magnusa... i Marcusa.  
Niech oni wszyscy dadzą jej wreszcie spokój. Pomimo tego, że nie bała się o swoje bezpieczeństwo przez chwile pomyślała o zmianie miejsca zamieszkania.  
Tak dla świetego spokoju. Stwierdziła że do dobry pomysł, wzięła prysznic , spakowała ubrania i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do dużego plecaka,wyszła z mieszkanka nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Telefon jednak wzięła ze sobą,w razie potrzeby gdyby doszło do jakiejś nagłej sytuacji.  
Wiedziała gdzie się zatrzyma. Kiedyś gdy pracowała jako prywatny detektyw, jedna z klientek wręczyła jej klucze do niewielkiego studia. To był akt wdzięczności za jej pomoc w znalezieniu dowodów na zdradzającego męża.  
Mogła z niego skorzystać jeśli tego potrzebowała. Kuchnia połączona z wielkim salonem i do tego łazienka. To jej wystarczy. Mieszkanie znajdowało się w budynku w którym niegdyś była fabryka. Część lokali została przekształcona na ekskluzywne lofty, a cześć na mieszkalne studia.  
Arie położyła się na wielkim materacu, dobrze się tu czuła, zasnęła od razu.  
Rano obudził ją dźwięk telefonu, to była Clary.  
„ Arie? Jesteś tam? Wszystko w porządku ? Odchodzimy z Izzy od zmysłów."  
„ Tak, wszystko ok, chciałam po prostu pobyć sama" wyszeptała Arie.  
„ Dzięki Bogu, przekaże Magnusowi, że nic Ci nie jest, zamartwiają się z Lukiem. Zniknęłaś wczoraj tak nagle, przyznam jednak, że w dobrym momencie bo spotkanie przerodziło się w wielką kłótnię. Wszyscy o mało nie zaczęli skakać sobie do gardeł"  
Arie nie za bardzo to obchodziło, jak dla niej mogliby się wszyscy powybijać.  
„ Arie potrzebujemy Cię w instytucie.." powiedziała niepewnie Clary.  
„ Mnie? Jak to?" wstała się zszokowana z łóżka.  
„ Izzy i Alec mają kłopoty, Rada Clave wraz z ich rodzicami planują ich oskarżyć za zaniedbania. Wymyślili sobie, że zabójstwa wszystkich demonów, z którymi się dotychczas rozprawiałaś dowodzą brak skuteczności Nocnych Łowców. Uważają , że my powinniśmy unieszkodliwić te wszystkie bestie, a nie jakiś demon..." Clary przycichła wypowiadając te ostatnie słowa.  
„ Chcą wsadzić Izzy do więzienia tylko dlatego, że zrobiłam za nich czarną robotę?" wykrztusiła z siebie Arie.  
„ Dokładnie. Aleca już zamknięto w lochu w piwnicy instytutu, Izzy na razie przetrzymują w jej pokoju. Nie wiemy z Jacem co robić.... wiem, że nienawidzisz Aleca, ale proszę ...pomóż nam ze względu na Izzy" dziewczyna słyszała jak Clary z trudem mówiła przez łzy.  
„ Clary ... będę niedługo, miej tylko pewność, że wpuszczą mnie do Insytutu" powiedziała szybko chwytając za kurtkę.

Stała przed wielką gotycką budowlą, czuła jak serce wyrywa jej się z piersi. Nie sądziła, że znowu przekroczy progi budynku... z własnej woli.  
Poprawiła kurtkę, przeczesała palcami włosy i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach „ Czas odegrać swoją rolę" powiedziała do siebie.  
Przeszła przez główne drzwi, ruszyła korytarzem do głównej sali. Nocni Łowcy, którzy zdołali ją zauważyć od razu informowali o tym kolejnych. Nikt nie śmiał do niej podejść.  
Po chwili pojawili się Clary i Jace, byli zdezorientowani widząc bardzo spokojną i cichą Arie. Dziewczyna podeszła do nich i zdążyła szepnąć „ Grajcie w moim przedstawieniu, a wszystko będzie dobrze".

Chłopak i dziewczyna spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie na Arie lekko kiwając głowami.  
Po chwili do Sali weszła Lydia Branwell, a tuż za nią Robert i Maryse Lightwood, nie ukrywali zaskoczenia widząc dziewczynę.  
„ Arie Wander, dużo o tobie słyszeliśmy" powiedziała Lydia podając jej rękę. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, lekko uścisnęła jej dłoń.  
„ Arie Bane, wychowywał mnie Magnus dlatego jego nazwisko noszę" poprawiła.  
„ Ach oczywiście wybacz ... . To są Maryse i Robert, rodzice Alexandra i Isabelle".  
„ Miło mi" Arie podeszła do obojga i z uśmiechem ucisnęła ich dłonie. Jace i Clary patrzyli na wszystko z rozchylonymi ustami nadal próbując ukryć swoje zaskoczenie. Arie nie była sobą. Nonszalancko uśmiechała się do Lydii i Lightwoodów.

„ Bardzo mi miło, ale wybaczcie byłam umówiona na spotkanie z Isabelle i Alexandrem, czy ich zastałam ? Mamy do omówienia misję" powiedziała najmilej jak potrafiła próbując ukryć trzęsące się ręce.

„ Misję? Spotkanie ? Hmmm tak tak, poproście Hodgea, aby przyprowadził Izzie i Aleca.  
Hodge wyłonił się spośród tłumu zaciekawionych Nocnych Łowców, spojrzał na Arie dając jej do zrozumienia, że wie o co chodzi. Ruszył korytarzem.  
Arie usiadła na jednym z foteli i zaczęła przyglądać się monitorowi udając, że wie co oznaczają te wszystkie mapki i świecące punkciki.  
Po chwili usłyszeli odgłosy kroków. Izzy szła przodem, była zapłakana i zmęczona , za nią powoli szedł Alec próbował rozetrzeć bolące od kajdanek nadgarstki.  
„ Co się tu dzieje, czemu moi przyjaciele są w takim stanie ?" Powiedziała donośnym głosem Arie. Podeszła szybko do Izzy całując ją w policzek i przytulając ją mocno. Po chwili zrobiła coś czego nawet po samej sobie się nie spodziewała, podeszła też i do Aleca, przytuliła go szybko również całując go w policzek. Chłopak stał zszokowany jak slup soli. Widząc zaskoczone miny rodziców, nie chciał wyjść na pajaca, lekko odwzajemnił uścisk dziewczyny.  
Oboje mieli wrażenie, że uścisk trwa wieczność. Obije czuli dyskomfort ale jednocześnie też... coś innego.  
Całując go w policzek poczuła jak dziwne ciepło rozchodzi się po jej ciele. Alec nie rozumiał co to za gra, ale nie chciał robić sceny przed rodzicami i Lydią, postanowił odegrać do końca swoją rolę. Jego długie ręce bez problemu otoczyły dziewczynę w lekkim uścisku, czuł jak jej drobne ciało wtula się niepewnie w jego ramę. Trwało to kilka sekund, a jednak całą wieczność.

Lydia zabrała głos „ Alec i Izzy zostali ukarani za brak skuteczności w prowadzeniu Insytutu"

Lydia zabrała głos „ Alec i Izzy zostali ukarani za brak skuteczności w prowadzeniu Insytutu".  
„ Słucham?" Arie spojrzała na dziewczynę udając rozdrażnienie.  
„ ..obserwowaliśmy ich od dawna, ich starania nie są wystarczające" kontynuowała Lydia.  
„ Czy zabicie ponad 20 demonów uznajecie za niewystarczające ?" Rzuciła sucho Arie.  
Alec spojrzał na Izzy, która z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na Arie „ Co ona wygaduje?" pomyślał.

„ Jak to? Nie rozumiem?" Zapytała Lydia nerwowo pocierając pocące się dłonie.  
„ Nie chcieli mnie wydać więc nie powiedzieli wam całej prawdy, to zrozumiałe. Ale teraz nie ma już co ukrywać skoro tu jestem i wszyscy doskonale znają moją tożsamość. Lydio to chyba już jasne, że współpracuję z Lightwoodami, Jacem i Clary. Tylko dzięki ich pomocy udało mi się unicestwić te wszystkie kreatury. Tylko dzięki ich nieustannemu wsparciu i technologii, którą tutaj posiadacie byłam w stanie zabić te wszystkie demony" z trudnością skończyła to zdanie czując gulę w gardle, miała wrażenie , że zaraz z nerwów straci przytomność. Wiele kosztowało ją to całe przedstawienie, nie wiedziała jak długo jeszcze zdoła ciągnąć tą szopkę ze wszystkimi oczami skierowanymi na nią.  
Hodge jednak przejął pałeczkę „ Nie chcieliśmy jasno mówić o tym sojuszu. Pomagaliśmy Arie, ale ze względu na jej moc i pochodzenie, baliśmy się dezaprobaty za strony Clave'u."  
Hodge idealnie pociągnął przedstawienie, Arie była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna.  
„ Dezaprobaty ? Ależ skąd! przecież Arie z jej mocą okazuje się być najcenniejszym sojusznikiem" wyrzuciła z siebie Maryse spoglądając na syna i córkę, oni jednak zdawali się być nieruchomi, nie odrywając wzroku od Arie, obserwowali całą sytuację z niedowierzaniem.  
„ Demon pomagający Nocnym Łowcom, sami słyszycie jak to brzmi , jak jakiś żart! Kto by w to uwierzył" zaśmiała się Arie lekko potrącając ramię Aleca.  
Za tą fasadą kryła się dziewczyna, która już czuła, że lada chwila się podda. Arie czuła jak robi się jej niedobrze.  
„ Alexandrze, Isabelle wybaczcie nam to nieporozumienie, Arie witaj w naszych progach, bądź spokojna, od dnia dzisiejszego nie musisz działać w ukryciu. Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za pomoc." Powiedziała Lydia i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
Maryse i Robert nie wiedzieli jak się zachować. Zakłopotanie to mało powiedziane. Czuli zażenowanie „ Arie będziemy wdzięczni jeśli zostaniesz na kolację" rzuciła szybko Maryse po czym chwyciła Roberta pod ramię. Spojrzeli na zapłakaną Izzy i zagubionego Aleca i szybko opuścili salę. Reszta Nocnych Łowców też zaczęła się już rozchodzić, wiele osób nie rozumiało tego zdarzenia. Wiedzieli jedno- Alec i Izzy byli lepszymi dowódcami od Lydii i jeśli niewinne kłamstwo i trzymanie języka za zębami pozwalały na utrzymanie dotychczasowego porządku w instytucie nikt nie zamierzał wychodzić przed szereg i udowadniać, że każde słowo Arie było kłamstwem.  
Izzy podbiegła szybko do Arie i zamknęła ją w mocnym uścisku „ Dziękuję" łzy spływały jej policzku. Alec nadal stał nieruchomy patrząc na rozczulone dziewczyny „Nie rozumiem" wymamrotał jedynie marszcząc brwi.

Alec nadal stał nieruchomy patrząc na rozczulone dziewczyny „Nie rozumiem" wymamrotał jedynie marszcząc brwi

„Chodźmy stąd" Izzy złapała za rękę przyjaciółki i pociągnęła ją przez korytarz.  
Z ulgą wybiegły do jej pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Arie już nie musiała tłumić tych wszystkich emocji, zaczęła szybko i głęboko oddychać, nerwowo pocierając dłonie, czuła jak te skrywane wcześniej nerwy powoli ogarniają jej ciało. Izzy chwyciła jej twarz w obie ręce „ Arie spokojnie, już spokojnie, byłaś .... niesamowita"  
Arie znowu poczuła jak robi jej się niedobrze, podbiegła do łazienki i zaczęła wymiotować.


End file.
